Límite
by SumTheHeaven
Summary: Shinichi jamás fue un omega sumiso y débil. Después llega Kaito Kuroba y todo en él y su vida comienza lentamente a caerse a pedazos frente a sus ojos, lo que por supuesto, odia. Omegaverse. Alpha!Kaito/Omega!Shinichi. Kaishin/Shinkai.
1. I — Parte

I — Parte.

Cuando la idea surgió para poder avanzar su investigación, Shinichi no vaciló mucho en aceptar la propuesta, pensando en que sería lo mejor para poder escapar un poco de las miradas de los sospechosos, quiénes estaban un poco al dente con su investigación tratando de resguardarse de las manos de la verdad. De esta forma, el detective del este tendría que transferirse temporalmente de Instituto y asistiría al de Hakuba en su lugar, con el acuerdo previo de los directivos quiénes se veían involucrados en la tragedia de los homicidios recientes.

Shinichi estaba desganado solo porque la comuna de Ekoda quedaba bastante lejos de su zona de vivienda, así como Hakuba Saguru tenía el mismo problema, pero de esta forma no necesitarían esconderse demasiado, ya que sino su investigación se estancaría indefinidamente.

Así es como el omega Shinichi había comenzado a preparar sus cosas, útiles y el nuevo uniforme que le había sido entregado, uno azul marino con una camisa blanca debajo, un poco demasiado sencillo, pero no podía quejarse, el de la comuna Ekoda resultaba algo más normal que el suyo propio.

Pasó sus días hablando con Saguru acerca de la investigación y de cómo eran los compañeros con los que conviviría, ya que no debía destacar demasiado, incluso si ambos eran afamados detectives juveniles que habían conseguido resolver la mayoría de casos que se habían presentado ante ellos con una claridad inimaginable e inigualable. La única preocupación del beta: Hakuba Saguru, era que su amigo detective, Shinichi Kudo, era un omega, y aunque jamás se acomplejó de su condición de género, le preocupaba aún más sabiendo que habían ciertos alfas un poco agresivos en su instituto, los que más de alguna vez intentaron agredir a otros omegas en épocas de celo. Shinichi le había dicho que no debía preocuparse, pero Saguru se ocupó de traer muchos supresores de olor y otros artefactos necesarios incluso de la mejor calidad posible. No quería que por algún descuido Shinichi saliera mal de la situación.

Kudo solo pensó que estaba preocupándose demasiado. En su instituto Teitan: no fueron raras las veces en que otros betas y alfas habían intentado agredirle, pero él no necesitaba la protección de absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera de la experta en karate como era su amiga de infancia Ran Mouri para defenderle. Sabía exactamente lo que sucedería en Ekoda si alguien intentaba hacer lo mismo, no necesitaría de las leyendas de su propio instituto para hacerse la fama, la construiría otra vez.

. . .

Llegado el Lunes, el detective Kudo Shinichi entraba tranquilamente al lugar que sería su nueva preparatoria. Recibió miradas curiosas de gran parte del alumnado, pero no se inmutó por ello. Solo debía llegar a la dirección, dónde se le presentaría a su nueva clase comenzado el período de estudio.

Cuando la clase entera se asombró de recibir al gran famoso de Japón, el detective juvenil hijo de la espectacular actriz Yukiko, una beta, y el reconocido escritor de misterios, Yusaku, un alfa, entrando por aquella puerta corrediza, Kaito Kuroba no pudo evitar también el asombro, como el resto de la clase. Sin embargo, sus motivos fueron diferentes, ¡joder, el que le perseguía aún mejor que Hakuba Saguru estaba ahí! Estaría presente en su actitud sospechosa y fuera muy probable que comenzara a insistir en el tema como lo hizo antes el detective de Londres.

—Buenos días. —comenzó la presentación el chico, mirando con su sonrisa confiada a todos los presentes. —Soy Kudo Shinichi.

La voz de las mujeres habían soltado un gran grito de emoción, con algunos suspiros enamoradizos acompañando esa escena. Incluso la maestra le ponía ojos especiales al detective, quién no hizo más que sonreír para dirigirse al que era el asiento de Hakuba, justo detrás del mago. A su vez, el ladrón solo podía reír. Según él, el gran detective estaba enamorado aún de Mouri Ran.

Cuando Kaito lo sintió a su lado, dirigiéndose a su lugar, un extraño aroma llegó a sus sentidos, pero difícilmente pudo así decir el género del extravagante detective. Era un olor dulce, pero no embriagante, lo llenaba casi como si fuera natural, pero parecía un perfume. Todo en aquel olor era extraño, algo que Kuroba jamás había sentido.

Después, odiaba a su amiga, Aoko. La chica tan idéntica a la amiga de infancia de Shinichi, no había dudado ningún segundo en acercarse hasta el nuevo de ojos azules, hablándole animadamente. Ella tenía esa extraña inocencia y Kaito más de alguna vez debió protegerla de alfas agresivos, incluso si la chica era solo una beta. Por algún motivo, su carácter en general dulce e inocente hacía parecer que era una omega sumisa, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, la chica era una beta aterradora cuando quería serlo.

—Nakamori Aoko —la chica de revueltos cabellos se presentaba al detective, quién recibió la mano de forma cortés. —Puedes llamarme Aoko —dijo inmediatamente, con esa sonrisa suya que dejaba encantado a más de alguno.

Kaito inspeccionaba silenciosamente al detective. ¿Tendría que alejarlo de ella? Le preocupaba que Shinichi pudiera ser un alfa peligroso.

—Él es Kuroba Kaito —presentó su amiga al ver como la mirada del ladrón estaba clavada en Shinichi —Un estúpido mago. —finalizó divertida.

Consiguió lo que quería, sonando un grito enardecido de Kuroba al ver ofendido su oficio, y lo que era su gran admiración. —¡¿Qué dijiste, estúpida Aoko?! —se levantó a gritos, al igual que ella que no tardó en tomar la escoba.

El detective había oído de Hakuba a estas dos grandes personalidades, y este le advirtió que no debía preocuparse por sus tonterías.

. . .

Finalizado el día, se encontró con Hakuba en un parque cercano para continuar con la información que había podido reunir. Para las preocupaciones de Hakuba, Shinichi le aseguró a su pesar que nadie sabía hasta el momento que era un omega. Él no era de aquellos que constantemente reafirmaba su género para llamar la atención. Saguru se sintió aliviado, pero Kudo empezaba a notar que quizá era más que preocupación lo que el otro hacía notar por él.

Al llegar a su vivienda, Shinichi lució un poco preocupado mirando el calendario.

Su celo comenzaba en dos días. Lo único que odiaba de su género era aquella etapa tan incómoda. Era el momento en que debía cuidarse incluso más.

. . .

Sucedía que llevaban a cabo junto a Hakuba Saguru una investigación acerca de un criminal que estaba llevando a cabo homicidios de una forma bastante caótica. Destazaba los cuerpos y los marcaba de una forma específica, de forma que se notase que era él, como si marcase el inicio de una venganza. Todavía no podían deducir la verdadera conexión de las víctimas, y no habían más personas que pudieran seguir en aquel hilo, pero siempre aparecían más cuerpos. Al poco tiempo habían podido llegar a la conclusión de que no era uno, sino varios, puesto que las pruebas desaparecían y las evidencias también, de forma que ya sabían que habían infiltrados en su bando.

Se ejercía protección sobre todos los sospechosos de los asesinatos, por lo que Hakuba y Shinichi ya no estaban pudiendo realizar su trabajo como se debía, a causa de las constantes intervenciones de esos miembros y los investigadores privados que parecían haber contratado. Para ello, habían preferido hacerse desaparecer con este cambio de instituto, por lo que Shinichi investigaría de forma menos evidente esta vez el área de Saguru y lo mismo haría este con el área de Kudo.

El caso llevaba a sus espaldas ya seis muertos, todas en misma condición, misma hora aproximada en la madrugada y misma forma de dejar el cuerpo.

Era aterrador la forma metódica en que fueron llevados a cabo y más impotencia producía en Shinichi saber que no podía ayudar a nadie. Que debía esperar a otra actuación si es que quería conseguir atraparle.

. . .

Al día siguiente se esmeró en algunas ropas que pudieran tapar su uniforme, de forma que después del horario escolar recorrería las escenas del crimen en busca de más indicios. En la preparatoria, Aoko no dudó en saltar sobre él nuevamente. La chica estaba esmerándose en llevarse bien con él en reemplazo de Hakuba, y a advertencias de éste, aceptaba en gran parte su actitud y trataba de corresponder de forma cordial todos sus asaltos amistosos. En cambio, Kuroba Kaito resultaba incluso interesante. Él había podido percibir que la gran parte de la clase eran betas, incluida Aoko, un aroma tan incipiente que era difícil distinguir, pero con Kuroba la situación era diferente. En él no percibía nada y no lo entendía. Hakuba le dijo que él sospechaba que Kuroba fuese otro omega, pero que no tenía el olor característico de uno, de forma que no le aseguraba nada.

—Kudo-kun, ¿por qué has venido a este instituto? —fue la curiosa pregunta de la chica extraña del grupo: Akako. Él sonrió observándola, tenía esencia de beta, pero presencia de una alfa. Era extrañamente aterradora.

—Por un juego con Hakuba —aseguró rápidamente, él tenía sabido y por demás aprendido lo que debían responder. —Es una experiencia nueva, supongo.

—Ohh —susurró ella con sonrisa macabra. Kaito la apartó de mala gana.

—No dejes que te intimide —le dijo, con una mano sobre su espalda. Kuroba sonreía conciliador y él correspondió.

Kaito se sintió algo incómodo con el aroma que inundó sus fosas nasales en cuanto se sentó sobre el escritorio del detective. El olor le retorcía, como mareándolo. Recuperó la compostura rápidamente, tratando de fingir que no percibía nada. La mayoría de su clase eran betas, algunos alfas y solo dos omega, pero Shinichi no tenía el olor común de un beta o un omega, y aunque su faceta dominante y aterradora le daba el carácter de un alfa, como lo fue su padre escritor, él estaba seguro que el género de ese chico no era Alfa, al menos, ya no podía pensarlo.

—Así que un mago, ¿eh, Kuroba-kun? —sonrió el de ojos azules, atento a todos los movimientos de sus manos. Sabía que Shinichi era adepto a tratar de ver a través de sus trucos, pero su padre bien le había enseñado a guardar secretos.

—Así es, ¿quieres ver algunos? —respondió haciéndose el desentendido de la doble intención de Kudo.

El detective asintió, y pasó el resto de la tarde con la mirada clavada en el joven mago para intentar entender cómo es que podía ser tan habilidoso, y cómo era posible que un chico pudiera tener tanta facilidad para cosas de extremada dificultad. Era ilógica e insólito, parecía un artista de circo con más aspiraciones de grandeza y un don innato para sus trucos, aunque a él todavía resultaran trucos baratos e ilusiones tontas.

Kaito pasó toda la tarde embargado y distraído con el olor que el otro desprendía. Su curiosidad le asfixiaba, en un robo nunca posó su atención en ello, pero ahora sí, quería saber en definitiva que tipo de temor era el que debía tener contra el género de Shinichi.

¿Qué era?

* * *

¡Hola!

Este será un nuevo fanfic KaiShin/Shinkai, sí, porque pese a todo, Shinichi mantiene su carácter dominante y altivo. Es algo bastante común, sin salir mucho de los límites de un omegaverse típico, pero se centra más en ellos y como aceptan, que las diferencias de estatus y discusión de siempre. Resulta que será bastante corto también, así que espero que lo disfruten3

Ya saben, en realidad los personajes pertenecen a Gosho Aoyama.


	2. II — Parte

II — Parte.

Su voz se había ahogado en cuanto su mirada se posó en los ojos azules de aquel detective. Su corazón se le escapaba del pecho, pero no entendía realmente la sensación. Shinichi solo miraba atento, hasta que el sol crepúsculo distrajo su atención y supo que debía retirarse. Pasó buena tarde de su día fuera del salón, en aquella azotea mientras miraba al chico mago realizar sus trucos con su habitual sonrisa y carácter divertido. Ya era la hora en que debía ponerse en marcha para alcanzar la escena del crimen, siendo entonces la hora perfecta.

Lamentaba sí tener que dejar al mago solo, le había entretenido la tarde mientras él trataba de descubrir todo lo que esas rápidas manos podían hacer.

—Es hora de irme, Kuroba —declaró el detective, alejándose.

—Nos vemos luego, _tantei._ —le susurró bajito, mientras el otro huía.

Kaito no dijo nada cuando largándose, el detective salía del baño apresurado, de su bolso escolar desbordando parte del uniforme y con ropa de civil común, pero muy oscura cubriéndose el rostro con una gorra con visera. Él no dijo nada, simplemente le siguió. Porque nunca pudo evitar la curiosidad que sentía hacia el misterioso detective. Y nunca se sintió así, nunca había sentido las ganas de proteger algo con tanta fuerza en su vida como lo sentía por Shinichi.

Era raro. Llevaba apenas el día conociéndole, omitiendo todo el tiempo de Kid y anteriormente Conan.

. . .

Shinichi caminó entre calles, las que estaban abarrotadas en gente para dirigirse rápidamente a callejones más oscuros. La escena del crimen era un almacén abandonado, uno que se usó según supo, para el tráfico ilegal de drogas fuertes y reuniones para crímenes organizados, muy típicos entre la conocida mafia japonesa. Sentía el débil mareo a causa de su próximo celo de las fechas, algo muy molesto para él y que siempre impedía su trabajo.

En cualquier otra situación habría esperado a que su incómodo tiempo pasara en el confino de su casa, no era algo especialmente preocupante, pero sí molesto, no podía hacer su trabajo como se debía a causa de la fiebre asfixiante y la incapacidad para ocultar el aroma.

Solo soltó un suspiro, acabando en el lugar. Por el momento no había nadie sospechoso en los alrededores, por lo que pensaba que estaba solo. Tomó muestras de la arenisca dónde la sangre se secó, inspeccionó a fondo la zona dónde se marcaba el cuerpo y la posición en que cayó. Con las imágenes podía comprobar otros detalles, pero solo algunas cosas que finalmente no podía unir.

Se dejó caer al suelo exasperado. No podía soportar la idea de no avanzar en un caso y no ser capaz de ver a través de un criminal, especialmente porque él jamás cedería ante un homicida, no caía en posibilidad. Descansó un poco antes de decidirse a largarse del oscuro y abandonado lugar, justo cuando dos figuras vestidas de negro decidieron entrar.

La sonrisa macabra de uno de ellos le hizo temer lo que no debía. Justo su cuerpo se sentía más débil y el mismo no era incluso capaz de mirarles con normalidad. Su cuerpo comenzaba a arder y en tales condiciones no sería capaz de defenderse.

. . .

Kaito miró un poco aterrado cuando el detective desapareció de su campo de visión. Había estado siguiéndole entre ese páramo aglomerado de gente, el que sinceramente le volvía loco y exasperaba, pues odiaba esas multitudes cuando estaban empujándole, o quizá no y lo único que odiaba es no ver a Shinichi. Cual fuese, tenía que encontrarle. Tenía mal presentimiento acerca del estado de su crítico favorito, y aunque en más de una ocasión él no podía definirle de género porque Shinichi demostraba valía y fuerza increíbles, ahora temía de forma incomprensible.

Sus pies se arrastraron tras dos tipos de aspecto sospechoso, sabiendo que nadie más que Kudo Shinichi tenía la mala suerte impregnada en el ADN y era muy probable que fueran tipos que buscaban problemas con él.

Por supuesto, acertó.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó enardecido Shinichi, intentando zafarse brusca y desesperadamente del agarre forzado de los otros dos tipos.

—¿Qué es ese delicioso aroma? —uno de ellos se quejó. Kaito se quedó inmóvil cuando el mismo olor dulzón llegó hasta él y fue incapaz de seguir con su acto heroico. —¡No puede ser! Mira, ¡joder que tenemos buena suerte! —exclamó, mientras su mano se deslizaba amenazante por el torso de Shinichi, con sus claras intenciones de hacer más con el detective de lo que estaba permitido.

Kudo en cualquier caso, no bajaba su mirada ante ellos en ningún momento, mirándoles con ira y no con tanto pánico.

Justo cuando el detective ya se decidía a una patada en la entrepierna a uno de ellos para poder largarse del lugar, ambos trajeados habían sido levantados por el cuello de la camisa, alejándolos de él. Quién era responsable de aquella acción temeraria era Kaito, quién tenía un rostro de ira contenida, con una sonrisa torcida.

Los tipos habrían preguntado el porqué de la rudeza del chico y quién era él, pero una voz excepcionalmente demandante y dominante se hizo oír —Lárguense de aquí. —era todo lo que había dicho Kaito para espantarles, pues estaban en presencia de la voz que había retorcido todos sus nervios y qué sin duda recordarían hasta en sus profundas pesadillas.

Shinichi se levantó, barriendo el poco polvo que podría tener encima de su ropa, mirando extrañado.

—Kuroba, ¿eres un alfa? —fue lo único que pudo escapar de su boca, pero Kaito se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando notó que Shinichi no parecía perturbado por el uso de aquella voz, y que no mostraba ningún rasgo de sumisión o algún otro.

El mago tembló ante la pregunta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ocultándole a todos que él tuviera ese género? Ser alfa no suele ser algo del que la población se avergüence, sino que se enorgullezca, pero Kuroba Kaito era firme creyente en que no eran más que estupideces, cosas animales y de reproducción que marcaban patrones de estereotipos y clasistas, que no permitían a la población avanzar socialmente. Y dejando de lado todos sus pensamientos filosóficos acerca de cómo funcionaba el mundo, él realmente no quería decir que era un alfa, sencillamente porque sería un problema en su vida criminal.

Para el bajo mundo, lleno de criminales y organizaciones secretas, la aparición de otro que más parecía aliado a la policía que a ellos que fuese un alfa, causaría conmoción y no dejarían de perseguirle. Su cabeza, en el estado actual, ya corría un riesgo horrible con todo el mundo criminal acusándole de ser Kid, que por suerte para él aún no habían podido corroborar y pudo crear unas cuantas coartadas que hacían dudar a los más insistentes, como Snake. Ahí estaba, entonces, en una fracción de segundo debatiéndose en cuan adecuado sería quizá aceptarlo frente a él, sencillamente decidió que no estaba preparado para lidiar con eso, y que más tarde Shinichi empezara a molestarlo porque su aroma se parecía al de Kid.

Era difícil usar supresores de omega para ocultar el aroma de un alfa, pero así el mundo tenía creído que él podía ser quizá un beta o un omega y no insistían demasiado en averiguarlo, porque no existían feromonas que alborotasen a alfas estúpidos.

—No lo soy. —aseguró con su sonrisa sórdida, típica de sus facetas oscuras y su perfecta poker face.

Shinichi miró un poco distraído la declaración con voz segura, pero no le creyó. De cualquier forma, no era tema del momento y él tampoco quería ser interrogado acerca de su género ni de la posición débil en que fue hallado.

—Gracias por salvarme —dijo, más por cortesía que porque fuese necesario. Kudo sabía defenderse e incluso de no haber llegado él, no sentía el miedo de lo que pudo pasar, porque estaba seguro que él lo habría manejado bien.

—No fue nada —Kaito le extendió la mano en un suave ademán que les indicaba la salida del oscuro lugar.

No eran horas para que dos estudiantes de preparatoria pasearan por las calles tan libremente.

. . .

—No irás. —la voz de su compañero detective se volvía cada vez más fuerte.

Shinichi le miró con expresión cansada, dejando que su rostro se deslizara por sus manos en una expresión aún más exagerada de su exasperación. Sinceramente Hakuba era la tercera persona más cabeza dura que hubiera conocido, después de Kid y Hattori, lo que no era nada bueno, especialmente cuando este podía usar más mano de obra para detenerle de sus intenciones irracionales de asistir al instituto al día siguiente, cosa que Saguru negaba de forma rotunda. La razón era sencilla; el celo de Shinichi.

—Sí iré. —aseveró el chico, mirándole con sus orbes a medio párpado, puesto que estaba cansándose de esa situación ilógica.

Dios, Hakuba se preocupaba más de su celo que él mismo.

—¡Kudo, no irás! —acabó exclamando visiblemente agotado, sobándose las cienes en su típico gesto. Trataba de tranquilizarse aunque no estaba consiguiéndolo. —Tus supresores no serán suficientes, así que quédate en casa y haz lo que debes hacer, descansar.

—Hakuba, mi maldito celo no impedirá que mi trabajo sea hecho. No lo hizo antes y no lo hará ahora. —comentó, deslizando la mano a las pastillas, quiénes antes estaban resguardadas en un cajón, en la que habían un montón más de ellas.

—¡Kudo, deja de insistir, joder! —le gritó, la pantalla del móvil moviéndose un poco a causa de las expresiones algo más alarmantes que el detective de Londres transmitía ahora a través de esa pantalla. —Es peligroso, los alfas estúpidos pueden hacer bandas solo para buscar omegas, así que no seas idiota, permanece en tu casa. —pidió, esta vez casi rogándole que así fuera.

—No. —Shinichi cortó la llamada y bloqueó el número. No lo dejaría en ese estado más de media hora, pero serviría para que Hakuba no continuara insistiéndole.

Él sencillamente no faltaría a clases esta vez por su estado.

. . .

Kuroba se sintió extrañamente hipnotizado cuando al día siguiente de lo sucedido en el almacén, el chico sentado justo detrás de él desprendía un aroma un poco más dulce del acostumbrado. Su compañera Aoko no lo notaba en lo más mínimo, aunque los betas son capaces de sentir esos cambios, los más sutiles no eran percibibles por ellos, quiénes tenían menos reacción. Sin embargo, Kaito, como otros alfa, sentía perfectamente ese cambio.

 _Celo._ Lo pensaba y no lo comprendía, todos los omegas en esta época optaban por resguardarse lejos de la multitud de salvajes personas, pero Shinichi tenía ese carácter atrevido. Ni siquiera se le veía perturbado por su estado, el único cambio visible aparte de su olor en comparación a otros días, eran sus brillantes ojos, de una forma tan única que estaba distrayéndole.

—Kuroba Kaito —le llamó la profesora. Él se levantó algo descolado, desde la llegada de Shinichi no había tenido tantos ánimos para hacer tantos trucos en clase y eso la maestra lo agradecía. Por fin un salón de clases más normal. —Pasa adelante y resuelve el ejercicio, por favor.

Él obedeció, mirando con atención los trazos para no demorar tanto en finalizar aquella ecuación. No lo hizo, y cuando volvía a su asiento para poder acomodarse nuevamente, notó aquello que durante un instante, lo hizo sonrojar. Shinichi desviaba la mirada con las mejillas coloradas, mirando a través de la ventana para evitar que sus ojos cruzaran con los de alguien más, notaba que incluso estaba al borde de las lágrimas, apretando sus piernas con una de sus manos entre ellas. Casi temblaba.

Su ojos violáceos se paralizaron mirándole. Eso era jodidamente peligroso.

¿Qué hacía? No podía reaccionar y todos empezarían a mirarle raro si continuaba ahí clavado con la vista en Kudo.

Finalmente solo se sentó. Su espalda sentía escalofríos y agradecía más que Shinichi se sentase en la última fila, de modo que el resto no se volteara a mirar esa actitud sospechosa. Era capaz de sentir después como las piernas de Shinichi, que se deslizaban bajo su asiento temblaban, casi cada vez más frenéticamente. Estaba asustándose.

Shinichi es omega.

El pensamiento hasta ese instante había pasado inadvertido, pero ahora sí lo consideraba. El gran detective Kudo era del género omega y estaba teniendo su celo en medio del salón de clases.

Maldita sea el momento en que Kaito pensó que Shinichi era sexy.

. . .

—¡Ese estúpido de Kudo! —su voz estaba acelerada, con el frío rozándole las mejillas, pero calmando un poco su agitado aliento. Corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la comuna de Ekoda.

No dudaba ningún instante que apenas llegase el receso Shinichi sería atrapado por los estúpidos alfas. Era decepcionante saberlo y no podía dudarlo por motivos sencillos; habían atacado a más de un omega o beta, siempre intentando aprovecharse de ellos a causa de la debilidad de estos contra el género alfa. Y Shinichi, por supuesto, no era nada feo. Era un tipo increíblemente guapo, estaba muy preocupado.

 _Voy a matarlo._ Lo único que podía pensar era en lo desobediente que era el otro y un terco.

. . .

Cuando la campana sonó, Kuroba sintió un alivio que en su vida jamás fue capaz de experimentar. Shinichi abandonó rápidamente el salón, por lo que el aroma se fue con él y las fosas nasales de Kaito pudieron descansar en paz, sin tener esa tensión de tener que controlar sus instintos más de lo necesario. Se sentó sobre su mesa, alejando su mirada al exterior y apretando con una mano su torso. Eso había sido demasiado para él. Estaba realmente agotado, nunca tuvo que aguantar tanto por no devorar una persona, y no era la primera vez que un omega en celo estaba cerca de él.

Kudo caminó lo más normal que su cuerpo le permitía por los pasillos, en busca del baño o de los casilleros, en cualquier caso tenía que alejarse. Era un mal momento para que su celo no pudiera ser resistido. Era ilógico, sus anteriores celos habían sido un poco más que fiebre. Ahora no.

Se sentía caliente.

Trató de echarse a correr mientras buscaba apresuradamente en su bolso los inhibidores. Estaba tan descolocado y ni siquiera él mismo notaba el olor dulce que esparcía por donde caminaba. Sus pasos finalmente le llevaron hacia donde estaban todas las taquillas. El lugar estaba casi vacío, por lo que se dejó caer sin ser capaz de levantarse. Las piernas le temblaban, no tenía ninguna fuerza en ella y ni siquiera alcanzaba sus zapatos para poder largarse, la respiración se le entrecortaba y la bufanda que tenía alrededor del cuello parecía estar ahorcándole. Hundió su rostro más en aquella, en un intento de que no escapasen más sonidos de desespero.

¿Qué había cambiado que su celo se había tornado de esta forma?

Lo odiaba.

. . .

Kaito recordó alarmado que en tales condiciones Shinichi era una presa fácil. Había estado tan relajado al tener su cabeza más despejada que olvidó que el detective podría estar corriendo un peligro en ese mismo instante.

 _Maldición._ Si algo le pasaba al detective, no podría soportarlo.

* * *

En realidad el descubrimiento sabía que no sería tan interesante, es decir, fue algo más improvisto, pero espero les haya gustado3 ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


	3. III — Parte

III — Parte.

Shinichi oyó una risa tras de él. No podía respirar, afirmando su pecho en un intento vano de que su corazón reaccionase y actuase con normalidad. Intentó que sus pies funcionasen para poder huir, pero no lo consiguió. Los dueños de las risas aparecieron ante él, aterrándolo. De esta forma era verdad que sería incapaz de defenderse, no podía siquiera mantener su rostro en alto. Las risas volvieron a chillar cerca de su oído. Ahora entendía las preocupaciones de Hakuba. En este instituto eran menos considerados y él aún no había tenido la oportunidad de demostrarle a los demás que no era un omega débil.

Las otras dos figuras no tardaron en descender hasta quedar a su altura, con una sonrisa de burla, de aquellas que Kudo no podía más que despreciar.

Se lanzaron hasta él de forma maniática, arrebatándole inmediatamente la bufanda y descubriendo su boca, la que soltaba pequeños suspiros de desespero. Estaba necesitado y jodido. Dios, nunca en su vida experimentó una vergüenza como ésta.

—Mira qué tenemos aquí... —empezó uno de ellos. Shinichi repasaba en su mente la forma estúpida en que este monólogo continuaría. Típico. —¿Un omega en su época? Increíble.

—Parece que este aún no aprende... —continuó el otro, agarrándole de la camisa para comenzar a desabrocharle uno de los botones.

Kudo colocó una de sus manos sobre la del chico, en un intento de quitarse la mano que estaba encima del botón. Por supuesto, su fuerza era nula y no logró más que sonrojar al chico, que se quedó prendado de la expresión excitante que delataba el rostro de Shinichi. La saliva casi se desprendía del borde de su labio inferior y sus mejillas no habían cambiado su color rojizo.

—Creo que será una buena presa —aseguró, terminando de desabrocharle la camisa y repasar con sus manos la nívea piel bajo sus manos, la piel de Shinichi. Este se sintió sucio cuando esas manos comenzaban a acercarse a zonas erógenas, y el tacto aunque se sentía bien, provenía de gente que solo le provocaba repulsión. Sus pezones fueron los primeros en ser asaltados.

—Este sin duda luce genial. —murmuró el más alto, que permanecía un poco más alejado mirando como su compañero atacaba aquella parte tan placentera de Shinichi. La belleza del detective embelesaba.

—¡De-detente! —exclamó con un poco de desesperación en sus acuosos ojos. Él no olvidaría esto, incluso si no salía bien parado, juraba a sí mismo que los saldría a buscar y los destazaría pieza por pieza.

Con sus manos empujó torpemente la cabeza del otro que se había pegado a su pecho, pero el alfa parecía desesperado por devorarle.

Maldición.

Kuroba estaba al borde de las taquillas, un poco paralizado. Hacía solo un segundo había llegado y sentía los aromas mezclándose para llegar a él. Algo en su interior encendía llamas de ira y como su expresión se retorcía al entender que el aroma dulce que desprendía el aire era de Shinichi Kudo. Iba a matar a esos tipos, no dudaría en ese momento.

Aunque alguien más se adelantó.

—¡Ustedes son unos idiotas! —la voz de Hakuba perturbó el ambiente, y Shinichi, quién había permanecido esquivo y alejando su mirada, recién se fijó en la presencia nueva que ahí estaba. Saguru les miraba con una expresión de infinito enojo plantada en todo su rostro, al borde de un colapso.

Shinichi tenía solo la cabeza apoyada contra la taquillera, pues el resto de su cuerpo estaba en el suelo. La bufanda estaba tirada al lado de su rostro, con las piernas abiertas por el intruso entre ellas y la camisa abierta. El alfa le sujetaba las manos sobre la cabeza para poder retenerle. Hakuba Saguru se adentró rápidamente hasta donde estaban los otros dos, y tomando al más cercano del cabello, lanzando su cuerpo contra el de su compañero alfa. Ambos miraban espavoridos, el detective de Londres era un beta aterrador que no sucumbía ante nadie.

—Pretendo ser bien claro al respecto —les dijo Hakuba, mientras se arrodillaba ante ellos para mirarle, de forma que sus miradas asustadizas encontrasen sus ojos amenazantes. —Shinichi no es un juguete, por lo que pueden irse por las buenas o será por las malas.

Ambos chasquearon la lengua y se retiraron. No había más que hacer si Saguru tenía de acogido a Shinichi. Kaito permaneció oculto tras la taquilla, con interés y más que nada porque estaba tan enrabiado que temía ser descubierto.

El detective rubio volteó a mirar a su amigo —Joder, Kudo, te dije que no debías asistir. —le recriminó con expresión cansada. Se masajeó las sienes, puesto que por un momento su rostro solo poseía facciones aterradoras. Shinichi tenía los ojos llorosos. —Sé los peligrosos que son estos tipos. Esto no es Teitan, aquí hay alfas sin escrúpulos.

—Lo noté. —soltó una pequeña risa, tratando de siquiera sentarse contra los casilleros. El cuerpo le ardía, pero se sentía agotado. Incluso su pantalón había sido desabrochado, pero no tocaron mucho más.

Hakuba suspiró por última vez antes de acercarse para abotonar su camisa y después el chaleco. Acomodó la bufanda bien sobre su cuello y le levantó, sosteniéndolo por la parte trasera de las rodillas y la espalda, en un vistoso levantamiento al estilo princesa, protagonizado por el detective de Londres quién ahora lucía una expresión un poco más relajada y tranquila. Shinichi sintió un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero se limitó a no decir nada, pues de cualquier forma él no era capaz de caminar.

Hakuba sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y solo rió. Entonces, ¿no había sido el único con intención de defenderle?

—Kudo, ¿no notas el aroma dulce qué desprendes? —le cuestionó, con su rostro tan cercano al sonrojado de Shinichi. Este negó con la cabeza, un poco confundido. —Joder, vas a cautivar a toda la preparatoria si sigues así —recriminó, tomando como pudo el bolso de Kudo y el propio, para poder llevarlo fuera.

—No puedo evitarlo, lo sabes. —hizo un puchero el detective, sujetándose al cuello de Hakuba para evitar caer. —No es como si voluntariamente buscara ser violado por todos los estúpidos alfas.

—Eres incorregible —se lamentó el rubio, caminando hasta su auto, donde la nana le esperaba. —Y aunque no te lo buscases, salir con tu aroma esparciéndose por todas partes es una forma muy efectiva de tener sexo, si es lo que quieres.

—Gracias por la explicación explícita, Saguru. —dijo, picándole con su nombre también. El de Londres rió bajo, sentándolo en los asientos traseros apenas pudo. Shinichi tenía una apariencia sexy en general, con su aura misteriosa, sus ojos afilados y su cabello estilizado. Todo en él delataba sensualidad, pero en su estado actual solo se veía más frágil, lo que incluso estaba confundiendo un poco a Hakuba.

—No hay de qué, ten más cuidado. —le dijo, antes de cerrar la puerta para poder ir hasta el otro lado. El auto comenzó a marchar inmediatamente, y ahí, en el final de la edificación, pudo observar la figura de Kuroba mirándole sin expresión.

Hakuba se había vuelto un amigo de confianza, pero aún le avergonzaba ser visto de esta manera, pues el único con el que no tenía pudor alguno de sus amigos era con Hattori. El moreno había estado con él en más ocasiones de las que quería recordar, por lo que incluso si ahora Saguru le había salvado el pellejo, no dejaba de sentirse abrumado por la debilidad que estaba demostrando últimamente.

—Lo tendré. —correspondió, tomando su bolso para poder tomar los inhibidores, lanzándoselos a la boca. —Estas cosas no funcionaron hoy.

Hakuba permaneció mirando las pastillas, un poco resentido. Aparte de costar extremadamente caras, estaba fallándole.

—¿Te habían fallado antes? —cuestionó con curiosidad, tomando la tira de ellas entre sus manos. La fecha de vencimiento estaba bien, por lo que no tenían motivo de ello.

—No. —respondió secamente, su mirada afilándose un instante. Había algo sospechoso en su cambio, algo debía estar sucediendo que había provocado que su cuerpo excediese los límites, pero lo encontraba extraño. Él nunca se había relacionado con nadie, no había estado con ningún beta, alfa u omega antes, hasta el momento no sostuvo relaciones amorosas, entonces no comprendía.

Nunca encontró a su supuesta alma gemela, por lo que su cuerpo no debería reaccionar así.

—¿Quizá haya alguien? —inquirió Saguru, con una pequeña decepción en su interior. Shinichi era malditamente atractivo.

—No la hay... —respondió, pero su abrupto silencio hizo que el otro pensara lo contrario. Bueno, en realidad si hubo una ocasión, pero no fue nada importante. No ahora, al menos.

—Kudo, por favor, descansa mañana. —rogó Hakuba, cambiando el tema. No quería incomodar o indagar demás en temas del pasado que no le correspondían.

—Sí, te haré caso esta vez —aseguró, abrazándose a sí mismo y mirando por la ventana. No lograba controlarse, su cuerpo aún estaba caliente.

Era demasiado para él.

. . .

Hakuba se aseguró de que él entrase a su habitación para abandonar la mansión Kudo. El detective se deslizó por la puerta hasta llegar al suelo, agarrándose la garganta. Soltaba jadeos y pequeños gemidos, desprendiéndose de sus ropas. Era incómodo sentir que todo comenzaba a humedecerse, por lo que quería evitar llegar a ensuciar el uniforme. Su aliento cálido se perdía en su propia palma, la que usaba para cubrir sonidos desvergonzados. Se arrastró como pudo hasta la cama que le pertenecía, con el cuerpo ardiéndole.

Había algo en su cabeza que no dejaba de resonar y que le encendía. Una voz.

. . .

Al día siguiente se levantó temprano. El móvil lo tenía lleno de mensajes de Hakuba que le advertían que no debía ir y que contactaría con toda la preparatoria para sacarle de ahí si lo hacía. Solo suspiró, permitiéndose el lujo de seguir recostado un poco más. Sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo normal, y ahí desnudo bajo sus sábanas no había nada que pudiera incomodarle.

Su cuerpo aún tenía rastros de fluidos, los que se pegaban a su cuerpo después de una cansina noche. Sabía que debía levantarse y bañarse, para limpiar todos los rastros que delataban su actividad nocturna, pero en su cómoda cama tenía problemas para abandonar esa calidez cómoda. Sencillamente esperó, pensando y considerando factores. Sus pensamientos al inicio se fijaron en el caso que aún tramitaba, pero después se volcaron en su repentino cambio de comportamiento como omega. Habían muchas incógnitas en ambos temas y pocas cosas que considerar que le diesen una respuesta sólida. Odiaba quedarse en la ignorancia o con dudas, pero mientras las horas pasaban y se hacía la idea de que harían los demás en el instituto, él dejaba que su cuerpo se llenase de ese calor tan placentero.

 _Joder, otra vez._ Shinichi sentía nuevamente la necesidad de tocarse, de sentir ese placer excitante y el lívido culposo. No podía resistirse a las necesidades de su cuerpo, era un maldito animal y era lo que más le desagradaba de su situación actual: actuar meramente por instinto, dejar que su cuerpo se deje llevar solo por la necesidad.

Arrastró sus manos hasta poder quedarse de pie, cuando un sonrojo furioso invadió su cara y sintió como algo escurría.

Estaba mal. Muy mal.

. . .

Kaito sintió una punzada en su pecho cuando el nombre de Shinichi Kudo fue llamado por la profesora y nadie respondió. Todos se asombraron de la ausencia del detective, el que solo asistió tres días con ellos y ya tenía fallos, como Hakuba Saguru. Sin embargo, más que una mirada de preocupación de Aoko, nadie hizo preguntas al respecto de lo que pudo haberle pasado o sí estaba bien o no. Sin duda, lo que el mago sentía era culpa. Sencillamente porque él se quedó inmóvil asombrado por la visión de Shinichi siendo acosado por dos tipos, igual que la última vez. Había tenido un momento de parálisis antes de reaccionar, y esta vez Saguru se le adelantó.

Él quería proteger a Shinichi.

Apretó los puños furiosamente mientras mordía con demasiada agresividad su palma, la que de no ser por Aoko habría destrozado.

—¡Kaito! —escuchó como la chica chillaba. Era un día frío, toda la clase se asombró cuando la chica mostraba una mirada de preocupación y pánico, levantándose para tomar entre sus manos la de Kuroba.

—¿Qué? —él respondió, no notando como de su boca escurría un poco de sangre, que no pertenecía a uno de sus labios, sino a la piel que arrancó de su mano. Pedazo que se desprendía de su mano y que mostraba parte de su carne. Los demás se vieron asombrados también.

—Nakamori, lleva a Kuroba a la enfermería, por favor. —pidió la demandante voz de la maestra y la chica rápidamente obedeció.

Kaito permaneció en absoluto silencio. Él desconocía totalmente su comportamiento, la forma en que lo desquiciaba cuando el olor de Shinichi huía de él, cuando era tocado por otros y lo que más reventaba su paciencia: La forma en que Kudo se dejó hacer por el detective londienense cuando fue cargado por él. ¡Todo lo volvía loco! Sentía ganas insanas de destrozar todo.

También de llorar. Kuroba Kaito siempre pensó que él no podría nunca hallar a su alma gemela, y decidió que los géneros y las leyendas no eran para él, que estaba enamorado de Aoko. Qué equivocado estaba.

Nakamori le curó atentamente, cuidando de no hacer que su mano doliese más de lo que ya lo hacía, dolor que Kaito no notó hasta cuando la chica empezó a curarle, viéndose obligada a desprender ese último pedazo de piel muerta que había sido arrancado por los propios dientes del mago. En cualquier otro momento, Kuroba se habría sonrojado de las atenciones que recibía de esa pequeña y preciosa beta, tan dulce y tierna como siempre lo fue. La chica de la que estuvo enamorado tanto tiempo, pero ahora... No sentía nada. No había nada de ella que le hiciera sentir nervioso o enamorado. Todavía le tenía aprecio, la protegería de ser necesario, pero no había amor romántico para ella.

¿Desde cuándo una persona era capaz de cambiar sus sentimientos en tan poco tiempo?

No lo entendía.

Su corazón se oprimió dolorosamente en su pecho y extendió una amable sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento por los cuidados de la chica.

Cuando Aoko se devolvió al salón y le dejó descansar solo en la enfermería, su mirada se tornó vacío y apoyó su rostro contra su mano, cubriendo uno de sus ojos sentando al borde de la cama. Existía una batalla mental dentro suyo, algo difícil de entender incluso para él mismo. Shinichi no podía agradarle de esa manera. No tenía ningún sentido.

¿Cierto?


	4. IV — Parte

IV — Parte.

Dejó que el agua escurriese lentamente por su cuerpo. Adoraba la sensación del agua tibia recorriéndole, por lo que no escatimó en cuanto gastaría por todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí. Su cuerpo se limpiaba solo bajo el toque del agua y Shinichi luchaba por no excitarse tan fácilmente, lo que se le estaba haciendo ridículamente difícil. La necesidad sexual nunca había sido un gran obstáculo a vencer en la vida de Shinichi, pero ahora lo era, más de lo que le gustaría. Lo peor era no entender exactamente de dónde provenía. Había oído de otros amigos y amigas omega que eso podía suceder cuando se encontraba con alguien altamente compatible o que pudiera ser más tarde su alma gemela, como una conexión inevitable.

A él solo le resultaba desagradable.

. . .

Llegado el domingo por la mañana, Shinichi ya había acabado con la época más sensible de su celo, por lo que sabía que no tendría más situaciones explosivas que lo descontrolasen totalmente. Bebía un poco de café amargo mirando la televisión de su salón, no demasiado interesado en las típicas noticias de interés común. La mayoría de casos resueltos eran obra de él y conocía todos los archivos de crímenes actuales, no había muchas cosas nuevas.

Eso pudo decirlo hasta que en las noticias apareció una nota del ladrón Kid, y como si fuera ya obra del destino muy típica para el drama, Shinichi no pudo más que medio ahogarse con el contenido de su taza. Como en otras ocasiones, Kid no marcaba claramente el día y la hora, pero sí dejaba un acertijo que quizá el ladrón y los demás veían difícil, pero para su sagaz mente era por demás sencillo. Al poco rato recibía una llamada del poco avergonzado inspector Megure, quién le pedía su inteligencia para poder resolver aquel acertijo.

Le bastaron unos cortos veinte minutos para poder entender a qué hacía referencia el rebuscado acertijo, chasqueando la lengua un poco molesto por no poder conseguir superar su récord en resolverlos.

Megure le agradeció e invitó al robo, puesto que estos siempre eran espectaculares puestas en escenas dignas de admirar. Él solo respondió que lo pensaría. Desde hacía bastante tiempo que no asistía a ningún robo, desde que fue Conan, por lo que estaba ligeramente emocionado de volver a verle.

—Será una gran oportunidad, Kid. —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras terminaba de beber su café. El robo sería el martes, a las nueve de la noche.

. . .

El martes por la mañana, Shinichi había notado algo muy curioso: Kuroba Kaito miraba con atención los planos de una edificación, sin ni siquiera oír lo que decía la profesora. Él notó que era sospechoso cuando dio cuenta de que el museo que estaba investigando era el mismo en el cuál el robo se haría. Lo siguiente que notó, fue que el mago le daba demasiada atención a la joya que sería hurtada. Para estas alturas, Kudo tenía serios conflictos con el comportamiento del otro.

Kuroba huía a su mirada, y de las pocas veces que cruzó su mirada con él, le miró con desprecio, como si lo odiase. Otra cosa que no comprendía. Una pequeña punzada atravesaba su pecho en todas aquellas ocasiones en las que sintió esa mirada dura de parte de Kaito, pero tratando de olvidarse de aquel idiota mago, sencillamente trató de centrarse en las sospechas que tenía acerca de él.

Akako tenía realmente un muy mal presentimiento acerca de Kudo Shinichi. Ella entendía que este tenía la sagacidad y la inteligencia del demonio, unas habilidades que eran terriblemente difíciles para cualquier humano común, para cualquier omega... Shinichi debía ser en definitiva un preferido, y eso ponía en peligro al suyo, Kuroba Kaito.

. . .

La muchacha miró desde el marco de la puerta como Kaito Kuroba había sido el único que permanecía echado sobre su escritorio, con una expresión que delataba perdición. La muchacha caminó lentamente hasta él, sentándose en el escritorio de enfrente del mago. Ahí es cuando observó que este cubría su nariz con la manga del uniforme, como si el aroma le produjera repulsión. Sus ojos se veían tremendamente cansados. La chica suspiró, ¿quizá había madrugado preparando el asalto de Kid? Lucía mal.

—¿Esa cara usarás para ser Kaito Kid hoy? —le preguntó, cruzando las piernas sin pudor alguno delante de él. De alguna forma la bruja sabía que jamás sería correspondida. Ella era una beta, Kaito un alfa, lo que significaba que algún día hallaría a su alma gemela en un omega o escogería a alguien por estatus. Eso no evitaba que ella se obsesionase desmedidamente con él.

—No soy Kid —replicó este, con un chasqueo de lengua.

La chica giró los ojos, rindiéndose. —Entonces, ¿tan mal ha sido estar aquí hoy? —dijo, pero haciendo referencia al aroma que parecía molestar a Kuroba. Este no solía hacer grandes demostraciones en cuánto a aromas se refería, generalmente guardaba bastante bien su expresión, pero aquel día era otra excepción.

—No es eso —Kaito comentó un poco rendido. Sucedía en realidad que el aroma que Shinichi desprendía lo embriagaba, pero no era algo que aceptaría con Akako. Mucho menos cuando ella tenía un problema con sus intereses de este tipo.

La muchacha le miró debutante y antes de que hiciera más consultas, Kuroba se largó del lugar. Él todavía tenía un par de preparativos más antes del robo de la noche, lo que le daba un margen de tres horas aún. Solo rezaba para que Shinichi Kudo no fuese. Eso sería un gran problema, y si controlar los espasmos y los ataques ya le era difícil en clases, no podría hacerlo durante un atraco.

Se mareaba de solo volver a pensar en que Shinichi pudiera gustarle. No era posible y no debiese. A él le gustaba Nakamori Aoko, siempre le gustó y a Shinichi siempre le gustó Mouri Ran. Eso no tenía que cambiar. No debía...

. . .

Hakuba Saguru le sonrió, abrazándole cordialmente cuando le vio llegar a la escena que sería usada por el ladrón. Con cierta diversión, y algo de doble sentido, Hakuba miraba al detective Shinichi Kudo, quién después de los comentarios pesados del inspector Nakamori, que siempre estaba molesto porque irrumpiesen en la escena, le podía mirar. Hakuba no solía faltar a los robos de ese ladrón, pero esta vez Kudo solo quería tener ese típico saludo normal en ellos con su cuerpo de siempre. Kid siempre había sido de gran ayuda aun cuando en más de una ocasión fue solo Shinichi obligándole, por lo que ahora pretendía presentarse nuevamente ante él.

El rubio permaneció bastante cerca de Kudo Shinichi, y eso Kuroba Kaito lo notó. El mago se había de oficial de policía, mirando el lugar disimuladamente, pero posando su mirada especialmente en el detective de ojos azules, quién lucía una preciosa camisa azul y unos jeans claros, que se ajustaban a sus finísimas piernas. Después estaba Hakuba con un traje, pero sus ojos violáceos no podían huir del cuerpo de Shinichi y se maldecía por eso.

—¡Kudo! —Saguru por fin acababa su abrazo interminable, pero dejando su brazo por los hombros de éste. Shinichi sonrió, puesto que con el detective a su lado ya estaba tan acostumbrado que no podía desagradarle. Era buenos amigos, a vista de Kudo _._

 _Si él supiera..._

—¡Hakuba! —correspondió el otro detective, cruzándose de brazos. El beta se dejó embriagar levemente por el olor que desprendía su compañero. El sagaz del este además de poseer un olor a dulce, su aroma se mezclaba con su extraño olor natural, el que incluso le brindaba más sensualidad.

Joder, Hakuba nunca había caído tanto por una persona.

—¿Vienes a ver al estúpido ladrón? —preguntó este arqueando una ceja.

Shinichi se encogió de hombros —Siempre me despeja un poco —aclaró.

Su conversación se tornó en trivialidades y leves coqueteos de parte de Hakuba a Kudo. Kaito nunca había sentido tantas ganas de que la hora de su robo llegase pronto. Apenas el reloj le marcó las nueve, las únicas luces que se podían vislumbrar eran dos grandes focos con una tonalidad dorada iluminando a Kaito Kid, quién estaba parado grácilmente sobre la vitrina.

El ladrón hacía con sus labios la señal del silencio, pero Nakamori no parecía saber de aquello, pues comenzó a gritar a todos instantáneamente, pidiendo a su equipo que se arrojasen como manada sobre el de blanco vestir. Kaito rió por la desobediencia, negando con la cabeza.

Shinichi también miraba expectante, pero sabía que debía huir.

—Inspector Nakamori —le llamó la atención el ladrón, con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras cubría su rostro con la mano en su sombrero de copa. Nakamori dejó de gritar unos segundos, para mirarle. —Usted no debería ser tan desobediente.

En un chasqueo de dedos, él había desaparecido, quebrando los focos que antes iluminaban su magnífica presencia. La joya se había ido con él, pero lo que es peor, nadie podía moverse.

La habitación estaba muy helada.

. . .

Tiró de la cuerda, solo para encontrarse en el otro edificio con una vista más despejada de su amado cielo. Extendió la joya hacia los rayos de luna, y aunque esta brilló con intensidad anormal, no reveló lo que él buscaba. La habría quebrado, de no ser porque sus mejillas se tornaron extremadamente rojas. El aire le fallaba, como si no pudiese respirar y las piernas estaban temblándole.

Tras de él estaba Kudo Shinichi.

—No sé porque tienes un patrón tan fácil de deducir —dijo el detective, acercándose a paso lento con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Era el único miembro o ayudante de la policía que estaba ileso. Kaito pensó que se había quedado tras Hakuba.

—¡Meitantei-san! —fingió sorpresa, sin querer voltearse. Estaba a punto de actuar como un animal salvaje, ¡como Edogawa Conan, Kid jamás debió preocuparse por esto! En el cuerpo de un niño, él no tenía olores tan específicos. —Es un placer verte aquí —finalizó, bajando lentamente la joya, para lanzarla a las manos de Shinichi.

—Hola Kid —cerró sus ojos, disfrutando de aquella brisa tan fresca que le relajaba, memorando de esta manera la preciosa vista que el lugar poseía. Había también algo más fácil para hallar al ladrón: había que buscar un lugar alto, con bellísima vista cerca.

 _Meitantei... Voy a devorarte._

Kaito no estaba siendo capaz de reprimir sus impulsos, sintiendo como su pecho se quemaba y ardía. Intentó articular palabra para fingir estabilidad, más las piernas le obligaron a apoyarse de rodillas en el suelo, mientras se estrujaba la zona izquierda del tórax y rogaba un poco de autocontrol. En su vida como alfa nunca hubo otro momento como este. Abría la boca solo para jadear, sintiendo como su mandíbula se desfiguraba y sus facciones se retorcían.

—¡¿Estás bien?! —Shinichi se pegó a su espalda, con una expresión de pura preocupación.

Kuroba mordió su palma, en un intento desesperado de que el dolor de su piel siendo arrancada pudiera frenar su deseo sexual.

—Shin... —soltó un pequeño aullido, uno que sonó un gruñido de animal. —Shinichi no... —rogó un poco exasperado, apretándose la garganta. No daba más del mareo que causaba el aroma del detective en él.

No era la primera vez que él asistía a uno de ellos, pero sí la primera vez que causaba esta sensación.

—Kid, no estás bien —Kudo parecía un poco ajeno a la situación, él realmente no había puesto en pensamientos hasta el momento que lo que el ladrón estaba pasando se debía a su comportamiento como alfa. —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un médico? —cuestionó, tocándole el hombro. Sabía que un hospital podía no ser opción, pero siempre tenía a Haibara.

—Shinichi, por favor... —su voz sonó a última súplica. Estaba al borde del descontrol, en un límite difícil. Kaito abrazó sus propios brazos, pero ante las manchas de sangre el detective sabía que no podía irse.

—KID —su voz demandante había sonado a alfa, Kaito tembló levemente ante la idea. —Joder, ya basta. Estás mal. Déjame verte. —le giró para mostrarle de frente. El aspecto demacrado del ladrón le sorprendió.

El detective tomó el guante ensangrentado, arrancando de él unas pocas piezas que se mantenían limpias. Con ellas hizo una venda para enrollárselas al detective en la herida que él mismo se infringió, y los restos con sangre los guardó delicadamente en su bolsillo. Habría preferido no hacerlo, pero entendía que Kid quisiera cuidar su identidad por sobre todo.

—Mejor. —le sonrió un poco, sin darse cuenta del ligero brillo especial que desprendían los ojos violáceos del mago. Estaba a punto de lanzársela encima.

De hecho, ya lo había hecho.

La cabeza de Shinichi había sido tomada por una de las manos del ladrón evitando que esta se golpease fuertemente con el suelo, pero el resto del cuerpo del detective había sido arrojado sin demasiado cuidado. La otra mano del ladrón le impedía el paso, y a esa distancia incluso en la oscuridad, podía ver su rostro casi perfectamente.

Kuroba Kaito ya no era capaz de contenerse y Shinichi le estaba mirando, su rostro con sus ojos brillantes, sus facciones y su nívea piel. Kudo Shinichi ya no veía al ladrón de la luna llena: Kaito Kid, ahora estaba mirando a Kaito Kuroba, parte de la clase a la que asistía en reemplazo de Hakuba. Los ojos de Shinichi estaban paralizados. El mago solo luchaba contra sus instintos.

—K-kid... —susurró bajito, sus orbes azules resultándole aún más preciosas al ladrón. Odiaba todo lo que ese detective estaba causándole. —Quítate... por favor.

El ladrón solo soltó un gruñido en respuesta. No era capaz de articular palabra. Shinichi se aterró cuando el mago mordió su labio inferior y después compartió un cándido beso con él. Le besaba con desespero, lo que causó que el cuerpo del detective reaccionase inmediatamente, odiándose por su condición de omega. Su cuerpo nuevamente estaba caliente, necesitado. Kid metía su lengua por la cavidad del otro, privando de espacio personal totalmente a su crítico favorito.

Shinichi gimió. Kaito sentía que ya no podía detenerse.

Entonces, el mago mordió su cuello, con una ferocidad increíble.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por los comentarios también!3

Moo123, siento que no haya sido tan épico finalmente:c y Juanalacubana, no sé como lo logro, ¡pero espero que te sigan enamorando mis historias y esta!

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo uwu.


	5. V — Parte

V — Parte.

Shinichi le empujó con fuerza lejos de sí mismo. La espalda del ladrón azotó contra la pared, sintiendo el fuerte sonido en especial de la cabeza contra el concreto. Shinichi colocó su mano sobre su boca, limpiándose la saliva que el otro esparció a causa del beso baboso que había recibido. El ladrón sonrió ladino, un poco impactado por la repentina reacción, pero saboreando la sangre que quedaba entre sus dientes del detective.

Eso es lo que había sucedido, que Kaito lo mordió.

—¡Eres un maldito estúpido, Kuroba Kaito! —ladró, cubriéndose ahora con la manga de su camisa la sangre que descendía desde la herida. No creía que hubiera sido más grande, pero quedaría morado sin lugar a dudas.

El mago sintió como su mundo se desmoronaba en agua derretida al escuchar a la perfección y claramente su nombre desde la boca del otro, pero siendo que aún vestía el traje de Kid. _Maldita sea._ Se había descuidado demasiado y ya había echado todo por borda. El detective se colocó de pie, con un rostro de indignación e ira contenida. Todo lo dulce de su aroma había sido desprendido, y no quedaba más que un olor amenazante, una sensación de dominancia que no tenía ningún otro alfa u beta. Era único de Shinichi, esa polaridad en su género.

Eso no evitaba que Kaito temiese. Temía por los cambios repentinos y por los errores cometidos, pero _joder que los labios de Shinichi sabían bien._ Kudo se acercó hasta su posición, inclinándose tan solo un poco para tener sus ojos un poco más a altura. Kuroba Kaito nunca había recibido un golpe tan fuerte como ese, el detective había dado un puñetazo certero, que él sabía que se marcaría y que quizá había dislocado algo de su dentadura.

Se lo merecía.

—¡¿QUÉ MIERDA PENSABAS?! —Trataba Kudo de mantener la compostura, guardar un poco de la paciencia y calma que parecía caracterizarle, pero no lo conseguía. —¡¿Tú estúpido pene de alfa no puede pensar en otra cosa?! ¡¿Solo tú maldita necesidad?! —asaltó ofendiéndole. Kuroba nunca sintió que las palabras de alguien hubiesen calado tan profundo en sí mismo. Todo porque sí era verdad.

—Shinichi... Shinichi yo no —comenzó a decirle, pero era interrumpido nuevamente. Kudo tomó la barbilla del otro, para obligarle a mantener su mirada.

—Cállate. Eres repugnante. —declaró con rencor, apretando más de lo que debía ese trozo de piel que tenía bajo sus dedos. —Si quieres un maldito omega, búscate un orificio más sencillo. No me jodas.

Lo siguiente que Kid observó cuando levantó su lúgubre mirada, fue a Shinichi abandonando la azotea de ese edificio rápidamente. Su postura y todo él nunca delataría que era un omega, Kaito lo había podido comprobar por la propia mano de su detective contra su mejilla. Todavía ardía. Tenía una fuerza increíble.

. . .

Hakuba Saguru no quería hacer comentarios al respecto cuando Shinichi volvió a su lado, portando una marca al borde de su cuello, con pequeños rastros de sangre, pero que más parecía un chupetón. Por supuesto, él no quería decir nada, pero la curiosidad estaba matándole. Sentía como todos sus dotes estaban demasiado activos tratando de ver a través de solo una marca que no tenía evidencia alguna. Shinichi no parecía de buen humor, ni siquiera hablaba o respondía las palabras dirigidas a él, solo permaneciendo estático apretando los puños con fuerza.

Kudo sentía impotencia. Emoción provocada a causa de cómo casi había sido dominado por Kuroba Kaito, como su cuerpo no le hacía caso y reaccionaba como él quería al contacto con el otro chico. Él no dejaría que nadie marcase su cuerpo a menos de que él lo quisiera, ¡y en definitiva, no quería a ese estúpido ladrón! Se había sentido tan sucio y despreciable, lo que era obvio... No podía sencillamente dejarse llevar por la calentura de su cuerpo reaccionando y acostarse con el mago, permitirle marcarlo o ser sumiso en su presencia. No podía ni lo haría, ¡Shinichi ni siquiera le conocía bien! con algo de suerte llevaba apenas una semana conociendo al verdadero ladrón.

El muy imbécil lo había hecho sentirse como si fuera un mero trozo de carne. Él no era un objeto sexual hecho para alfas, pero así es como se había sentido en manos del ladrón.

Saguru insistiendo le llevó hasta su casa. El detective londinense estaba cubierto de muchas mantas sobre la tela de su ropa, a causa del bajo cero que provocó el ladrón en la sala en que ellos habían quedado encerrados. De sus cabellos escurría un poco de agua, la que antes fue escarcha y si Kudo no hubiera estado tan molesto en el instante, él se habría fijado que su compañero lucía muy atractivo en ese estado.

. . .

Llegado a su hogar, el chico descendió rápidamente del vehículo, no deteniéndose hasta llegar a su propia habitación. Sus pasos eran fuertes contra el suelo. El hombre no pudo relajarse hasta ver que la marca en su cuello no parecía permanente, soltando un casi desesperado y muy ansiado suspiro de alivio. Se aflojó la camisa en el instante, lanzándola lejos de su vista al igual que su pantalón. Cada vez que pensaba en el ladrón besándole ardía más en ira, sabiendo que a su cuerpo lo superaban el enfado que él sentía.

—¡Maldita seas! —apretó su puño contra la pared, dejando que vista se ocultase ahí. Era desesperante la situación, al menos para él. Nadie jamás en todos sus años de omega había alcanzo a llegar tan lejos sin que él lo quisiera y por supuesto, no lo quería con Kaito Kid.

Acurrucó su cabeza entre sus piernas, con un nudo en la garganta que le quitaba el habla. Siempre había despreciado ser rebajado, siempre intentó ser algo mejor con su propia persona, por eso temía el día en que encontrase a su supuesta _alma gemela._ No quería sentirse reprimido ni sublevado por otra persona, no quería equivocarse con alguien. Sencillamente, él no quería ser un juguete.

Entonces, ¿por qué de todos los posibles, tenía que ser Kuroba Kaito?

Quería llorar.

. . .

Jii se sintió algo confundido cuando su amo ladrón se adentró a su automóvil, con un rostro de enfado, pero muecas difíciles de descifrar. El chico se quitó el sombrero de copa y el monóculo, arrojándolos con agresividad lejos de él. De hecho, el corazón del ladrón era un manojo de enredos y profunda confusión. Tenía las mejillas tenidas de un adorable rojizo decorándolas y sus labios temblaban, un poco hinchados. Su siervo notó en él cierto aroma que antes no poseía, y dio cuenta de algo interesante. Kaito había estado con alguien.

Él no amaba a Shinichi, o eso creía.

—¿Sucedió algo, maestro? —cuestionó, sabiendo incluso de antemano que no había nada bien. Kaito sabía que él se lo preguntaba al fin y al cabo para que hablase.

—Cre-creo que encontré a mi alma gemela, Jii... —susurró bajo, con un tono un poco desesperado, llenando de sorpresa al otro que en todos sus años conociéndole, nunca pensó que esta sería la forma en la que Kuroba Kaito se lo diría.

—Eso debería ser motivo de emoción, amo... —no pudo evitar comentar el anciano, con una pequeña sensación de angustia.

—Es que... —comenzó, su voz quebrándose y ocultando su rostro. —Es Kudou Shinichi, y yo no lo amo, Jii.

. . .

Shinichi había conocido miles de historias en las que las almas gemelas escogían por decisión propia el no estar juntas. Se dice que un alma gemela es tu persona ideal, aquel al que siempre amarás y no podrás escaparte de él, pero muchas personas no lo veían de la misma manera. Especialmente porque a veces solo parecía una forma de condena, una manera en la que se debía aceptar se quisiera o no a la otra persona. Desde que era algo más joven, Shinichi supo que su amiga, la alfa Ran Mouri, no era su media naranja, pero ella sí había escogido ir por la suya. Después habían cientos de casos en los que las personas sencillamente rechazaban la idea, porque odiaban pensar que estuviesen atados a otra por meros caprichos del destino.

A esa idea estaba resignándose Shinichi. Él no quería estar con Kaito Kuroba, y quizá de no haber actuado como lo hizo, no estaría pensándolo en este instante.

Se dejó caer en el colchón de su cama, agotado. Solo esperaba el día de mañana, para poder terminar este caso rápidamente.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, su desgano era palpable. Tenía un rostro de homicida serial mientras se vestía. Acordó con Hakuba que se juntarían por la tarde luego del instituto para poder continuar su investigación, lo que era una perfecta excusa para huir y evitar a Aoko Nakamori, la mejor amiga del tipo al que no quería ver.

Cuando entró en el salón, sencillamente inclinó su cabeza hacia la bufanda, la que usaba para poder cubrirse el desagradable mordisco en su cuello. Kaito le miraba con atención, no pudiendo despegar su mirada de él, pero Kudo sencillamente le ignoró en todo momento, ni siquiera girándose a verle. Sentía un rencor increíble ardiendo en su interior, sabía que si sus ojos se cruzaban con los de él lo asesinaría.

—Buenos días, Kudo-kun —saludó la muchacha, con su típica sonrisa habitual. El correspondió el gesto, pero evitó algún otra conversación, desviando sus ojos a cualquier lugar que no fuera ella. Kaito notó el gesto, gruñendo.

Evitó todo el día el contacto con cualquier persona. Su cabeza se confundía y perdía. ¿Por qué estaba tan loco por el aroma de Kuroba Kaito? ¿Por qué sentía necesidad de él y su piel? ¿Por qué se perdía en la nada misma cuándo recordaba sus ojos violáceos? Se recordaba una y otra vez en el interior y privacidad de su mente que él optaba voluntariamente en no escoger a su alma gemela, pero estaba costándole parte de su cordura tratar de asumir la idea. Mientras más lo pensaba, más se cortaba su respiración con ese nudo en su garganta asfixiándolo.

Cuando ya estaba al borde de su propia muerte, tomaba su garganta rasgándola, un poco desesperado. Su cuerpo reaccionaba como quería.

—Kudo, será mejor que vayas a la enfermería —le dijo la maestra, un poco preocupada. Shinichi apenas era capaz de mantener abiertos sus ojos. —Kuroba, llévalo tú.

¡De todas las malditas personas, él!

Tenía tan mala suerte.

Shinichi se dejó guiar con él solo hasta llegar al pasillo, dónde le soltó bruscamente y se obligó a caminar. Kuroba le seguía desde las espaldas, luciendo preocupado, pero tratando de no molestarle más con el contacto físico. El detective se apoyaba torpemente a las paredes para lograr caminar, pero mientras más sentía cerca al mago, más ardía su garganta. No aguantaba las ganas de lanzársele en brazos.

— _Tantei..._ —murmuró bajo, en exceso preocupado. El mismo pretendía ya levantarle en brazos y dejarle rápidamente en la enfermería.

—Cállate, estúpido —dijo Shinichi, con su voz apenas oyéndose. Tapaba su boca con la mano, y cerraba con fuerza los ojos —Y no me llames así, o podrías meterte en problemas. —le recordó, pues no había nadie más que utilizara ese tipo de apodos con él que el mago ladrón, Kid.

—¡Pero tantei! —refutó el otro, alzando sus brazos ya en clara preocupación —¡Estás muy mal!

—¿Eso te interesa? —su voz era una afilada daga, que estaba hiriéndole más de lo que se permitía aceptar. —No vengas con tu falsa preocupación, no lo necesitas. Yo no necesito a mi _alpha_. —finalizó con voz prepotencia, ignorando el dolor que se producía en su pecho.

Un dolor agudo. Uno inigualable. Shinichi rechazaba a la persona que amaría.


	6. VI — Parte

VI — Parte.

Algo en Kaito se retorció del dolor. Un sentimiento que no comprendía ni conocía, no era exasperación, no era miedo, no era temor ni pánico. Su interior estaba lleno de lo más frío, el abandono. Se quedó estático, con Kudo ignorándole mientras se adentraba a la enfermería y la desolación llegó hasta él. Esa sensación le hacía sentir que no podía vivir, que su existencia no tenía sentido, que nada lo valía más que esa persona que estaba dándole la espalda. Todo lo que él conocía se caía a pedazos y jamás imagino que esto sucedería así.

Él se enamoró de Aoko, una beta sencilla por la que él sería capaz de renunciar a su estatus de alfa, no le interesaba buscar en los omegas a su ideal para abandonarla a ella y eso la muchacha lo sabía. Sabía lo que Kuroba Kaito sentía por ella, pero la hija del inspector estaba más que clara de que aquellas eran palabras vacías. Su amigo jamás conoció a su alma gemela, por lo que todas sus palabras no eran más que un mero discurso bonito que la encantarían de no conocer la verdad, que un alfa no se resiste a los encantos de su omega. Jamás.

O al menos, eso pensaba Nakamori. Existían tantas excepciones o casos especiales, que la luz de esperanza seguía encendida, pero había que aclarar un pequeño punto: el que Kaito no pudiera resistirse a su omega, dependería netamente de la relación que ambos mantenían. Así que esperó. Sería estúpido entregarle su corazón a un alfa que podría abandonarla. Kuroba siempre pensó que sencillamente no le amaba, pero ahora encontraba sentido a todas sus palabras.

El problema es que ya no estaba tan seguro de no querer al detective. Es más, sentía que su corazón estaba echado por él, por sus encantos, por sus facciones, por sus labios carnosos y rojizos, por sus mejillas decoradas de un siempre tenue color rosa, por aquellos ojos azulados que le hacían ver el cielo, por esa piel nívea que se sentía como la suave nieve bajo su tacto, derritiéndose con su calor. Era enfermo, así se sentía. ¿Y si quizá todo lo que sentía no era más que meramente físico? No creía que Shinichi mereciera tan poco de su parte. Shinichi se merecía al mejor, a una persona que le amase de verdad y no solo por el inevitable atractivo físico que tenía. Kaito no estaba seguro de cumplir ese requisito.

. . .

— _¿Sabe, joven amo?_ —la voz de Jii era comprensiva. — _Tú alma gemela está destinada a ti por una razón. Es la única que encaja perfectamente, y eso puede no gustarte. —_ se había detenido, poniendo solo atención a la carretera.

— _¡Jii, es un detective! Es imposible amarle_ —refutó el ladrón, exasperado.

— _Lo es, el problema es que para usted, hace mucho tiempo dejó de serlo, joven amo_ —sentenció con una sonrisa tranquilizante, aquella que escondía detrás de su expresión muchos secretos de sabiduría.

. . .

El recuerdo le pasó inadvertido. Odiaba darle la razón allí de esa oración, pero no iba a negarlo, la _imposibilidad_ de amar a Shinichi era solo un ensueño, negárselo más era estúpido. El destino era tan malditamente caprichoso. Lo peor es que fuera de lo que él pudiera demostrar, la idea de que Kudo Shinichi fuera su alma gemela no le desagradaba, le volvía loco y encantaba a su corazón danzante, que se regocijaba con la noticia. Lo amaba tanto y había estado ciego tanto tiempo, que se sentía un completo imbécil.

Lentamente había caído en la locura cuando ese niño apareció en su vida, el aroma suave que desprendía no había sido suficiente para desesperarlo, pero sí para atarlos. Y de esa forma estaba, atado al más sagaz, persuasivo, el que equiparaba al diablo en cuestión a habilidad. Daba miedo, pero incluso no entendiéndose en su inicio, al mirarle siempre comprendía más las ansias que tenía de conocerle, de la poca personalidad que rescataba de él y ya amaba, pero que quería saber hasta lo más íntimo, como si para todos pudiera ser un libro cerrado y no para él.

Dios, estaba enfermo.

Nunca en su vida pensó que estaría en tal situación. Apretó los puños y se tragó el orgullo, adentrándose en la enfermería y siguiéndole. En el interior, el detective tomaba pequeños sorbos de agua en un intento un poco desesperado que el desgarre de su garganta frenase, lo que por supuesto, no sucedería. Kaito sabía perfectamente que esa sensación ardida que sentía se debía a la cercanía de ambos, a los instintos de un animal salvaje mezclándose para alcanzarles. Era estúpidamente innecesario, pero inevitable.

Tanto, que los ojos violáceos de Kaito volvían a brillar de esa manera tan peligrosa, pero ahora no quería reprimir sus instintos con una mordida a su piel, quería dejarse llevar por el deseo insaciable que tenía por ese hombre.

Shinichi lo veía a través de su intensa mirada, lo que estaba causando en él un cortocircuito difícil de reparar.

Kaito se acercó, inclinándose sobre él con los brazos apoyados en el colchón, de forma que lentamente comenzaba a empujar el cuerpo del detective hacia la misma, con su sonrisa llena de malicia, juguetón. Shinichi le miró con ferocidad, pero el mago no se detuvo a pensar en las negaciones que el otro lanzaba con sus fríos ojos, si no que disfrutó del aroma que rozaba su nariz y que acababa encantándole. Poco a poco Kudo estaba recostado contra las finas sábanas de la cama de enfermería, con el mago colocando ambas manos apoyadas a los lados de su cabeza, encima de él.

—¿Qué pretendes? —rugió Shinichi, desconcertado. Notaba la fuerza que el otro estaba empleando para mantenerle prisionero.

Kaito solo ladeó su sonrisa, disfrutando del pánico que reflejaban los ojos azules de su crítico favorito. Una de sus manos subió hasta su mejilla, acariciando la piel del omega con suavidad y dulzura, causando un pequeño sonrojo en Shinichi. Él lo sabía, los cuerpos no podían negarse a esto, aunque su cabeza no compartiera la idea. Pronto jadeos comenzaban a escaparse de la boca del sexy detective, el que estaba recibiendo pequeños besos y lamidas, descendiendo por su torso y desabrochándole los botones por el paso de la camisa. Kaito se detenía especialmente en su cuello, entreteniéndose con la piel suave de su querido detective.

La piel se enrojecía, pero no eran mordidas.

Su mano se deslizó lentamente a la nuca del otro, atrapándole entre sus brazos. El aroma lo consumía con una facilidad increíble, envolviéndole con su dulce gusto entre ella. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que debía detenerse, pero su cuerpo no obedecía a las órdenes de su cerebro y el resto de él solo quería besar esos preciosos labios rojizos, tan atractivos como su propio dueño.

Se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo por el deseo que tenía de él.

—Kaito, detente... —murmuró el detective, con los ojos nublados de pequeñas gotas que descendían. Su cuerpo se sentía más caliente, no podía evitar que aullase por más del maldito mago.

Este solo sonrió divertido. —Sé que no es lo que quiere tu cuerpo, Shinichi —respondió, descubriendo finalmente el pecho de piel blanquecina del otro. Las manos frías contra el torso cálido causaban pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le llenaban de espasmos de placer.

 _Perdóname, Shinichi._ Palabras que debían y querían salir de la boca del mago, pero que no eran capaz de escaparse de sus labios. Tenía su atención puesta en la sensualidad del otro.

 _Me volveré loco._ El detective estaba ciertamente perdiéndose en cada caricia que recibía, en cada contacto, especialmente cuando era la lengua la que insistía en saborear su piel. La cordura huía lejos de él, porque sin duda la excitación tenía dominancia. Sus ojos brillaban y sentía que pronto sollozaría, como si el solo toque de Kuroba fuese suficiente para excitarle, volverle un sumiso y un débil.

Lo que siempre odió.

El mago descendió hasta los pezones del otro, aprisionando uno de ellos con su cálida boca, y el otro solo jugando con una de sus manos. Shinichi ya no estaba siendo capaz de aguantarse del todo los gemidos y cuando Kaito sorpresivamente subió su rostro, tomando sus labios entre los suyos y mordiéndole el inferior con suavidad, Kudo sintió como de aquel agujero que tenía en la zona íntima, escurría un líquido hasta su ropa interior, humedeciéndola. Sus labios temblaron cuando aquello sucedía, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Maldita sea su cuerpo reaccionando al placer.

Temía que Kaito diera cuenta de ello, pero obviamente, el alfa lo había notado, y había llegado ya muy lejos como para detenerse en ese instante. Tenía una mueca torcida, un poco nervioso de lo que estaba por suceder, pero besando dulcemente una de las mejillas de Shinichi, sus manos trabajaron sigilosamente en quitar los pantalones, dejando a medio bajar los boxers.

—Kuroba, para aquí, ya basta... —rogó el detective. Él mismo no era capaz de detenerse, pero no podía permitirse continuar y rogaba porque el mago tuviese todavía cordura —Por favor...

—¿Sabes, _meitantei-san_? —comenzó, pasando uno de sus dedos por el labio del detective. Juraba nunca haber visto a una persona más endemoniadamente sexy. —Solo me provocas más

El mago pudo observar como del trasero del chico, de entre ambos cachetes, este producía ese líquido pegajoso y húmedo, el que descendía sin mucha presión desde el orificio, como si este ya estuviera desesperado por un poco de atención. Rió ante aquel descubrimiento, pero se centró más en el miembro que latía bajo su palma.

Shinichi tenía una expresión linda, cubriéndose la boca aunque derramase saliva por los bordes de la misma.

La acarició sin demasiados cuidados, dándole la atención desesperada que requería. Las piernas de Kudo también había comenzado a temblar, mientras maldecía a voz baja al mago, quién sencillamente se entretenía devorándole la piel, con sus manos fundiéndose en la intimidad del que mantenía abajo de sí mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kudo Shinichi sintió que iba a desmayarse de tanto placer que estaba recibiendo. Su voz se ahogó en un jadeo cuando Kaito le besó, aprovechando de simular una embestida con su miembro al descubierto, dando contra la espalda del detective, que recibió un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo de la sensación de aquel trozo de carne en contacto con su piel.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando._ Shinichi no sabía qué hacer en ese instante, su mente había sido nublada por el placer y el éxtasis, ni siquiera dando instancia a pensar en qué sucedería si alguien entraba por esa puerta y los veía. Nada le preocupaba, solo estaba ocupado sintiendo las caricias del otro en su cuerpo, siendo mimado por ese maldito chico que estaba condenándole. Kaito nuevamente se mareaba con la embriagante esencia, mientras más enterraba su nariz en aquella piel, más necesitado estaba de ese cuerpo delicado bajo el suyo. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta el orificio ya húmedo, tocando el alrededor del mismo, lo que causó unos gemidos de tonos más altos. Era una área muy sensible para el detective y lo daba a notar.

—Ya... por favor... —exigió la voz de Shinichi. El mago sonrió divertido ante la petición, hundiendo su dedo. Lo movió con tranquilidad en el interior del detective, recibiendo a cambio preciosos sonidos que danzaban en sus oídos.

—Nunca supe que eras tan erótico, _tantei-san_ —declaró juguetón, mordiendo con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja del chico. Disfrutaba tanto todo de él que pronto no había nada en su mente, solo lo mucho que le encantaría estar en su interior. Cosa que estaba a punto de suceder.

 _Estoy en el límite._ Tenía casi sus ojos violáceos inútiles, su vista se nubló.

Kuroba subió las piernas del crítico hasta sus hombros, subiéndose completamente encima de la cama y quitando todos los dedos intrusos que habían explorado el orificio del omega ahí recostado. El pene del mago rozaba la entrada, causando ansia en ambos chicos que estaban siendo arrastrados solo por la pasión y la calentura.

—Tantei-san... —comenzó el mago, acomodando su miembro de buena forma para poder penetrarle. Shinichi temblaba. —Gimes lindo, continua haciéndolo. —dicho esto, le embistió con rudeza, ensartándose en el detective quién soltó un grito de dolor, un poco alarmado.

El mago esperó un poco paciente el momento en que Kudo se acostumbrase a la intrusión, cosa que en su condición era más fácil de lo esperado. Pronto solamente alzó sus caderas, y el ladrón no tardó demasiado en seguir con embestidas lentas, disfrutando al máximo de cada segundo que podía devorar a ese chico.

—¡Jo-joder, Kaito, ahh! —aulló, aferrándose a las sábanas bajo su palma, resistiendo aquel contacto que se volvía cada vez más rudo.

 _Siento su pelvis chocar con mi trasero._ El pensamiento fue tan sucio que Shinichi no podía estar más sonrojado, cerrando los ojos cada vez que el cuerpo de Kaito se inclinaba hacía él.

—No guardes tus sonidos mi detective —ronroneó en su oído, lamiéndole parte de la mejilla antes de darle un fugaz beso —Quiero oírte, eres muy excitante. —siguió, y solo en ese instante el de ordenados cabellos notó como los ojos índigos de Kaito se perdían en su propia burbuja de placer. Era tan enfermizo.

—¡Idi-aahh-Idiota! —dijo, pero abrazándose ahora al cuello del ladrón para obligar a que su cuerpo quedase más cerca del suyo, y poder mirarle mientras su pequeño orificio era ultrajado de una forma enloquecedora.

Kaito no dudaba en acelerar más, produciendo obscenos sonidos de él mismo chocando contra esa área llena de líquidos deseables. Pronto ya estaba demasiado absorto, no daba más y sentía que explotaría. Una sensación increíble, realmente disfrutable. Algo que jamás se repetiría.

—Enserio, _tantei,_ me enloqueces... —jadeó contra sus labios, encantándose de la expresión que poseía Shinichi.

Quizá el detective pensó que su primera vez él podría decir _te amo,_ pero no.

—¡Mhn! —gimió bajito, mordiéndose el labio inferior y presionando más la espalda del chico para asegurar su cercanía. —Kaito, _aaahhh,_ es-estoy por venirme... —tartamudeó, escuchando una risa del mago divertida y maliciosa.

—Estamos iguales —sonrió ladino, con uno de sus ojos cerrados. El sudor perlaba su frente por el cansancio, pero dios, incluso las piernas de piel tersa de Shinichi sobre su hombro eran dignas de admiración.

—¡Mal-aaaah... ugh, Maldición! —soltó Kudo cuando ya su voz estaba casi ronca, con su pene aprisionado por ambos abdómenes, pero explotando en un pequeño disparo que sin duda manchó sus pieles.

Kaito rió, pero la estrechez que dio en ese momento provocó que él se tensara sobre el cuerpo del detective, quién sintió como todo su interior se volvía aún más cálido.

—Lo siento... —se disculpó con voz baja, aunque realmente no se arrepentía. —Acabé en tu interior, _tantei-san_.

Un feroz rubor cubrió sus mejillas de nueva cuenta. Kaito salió en segundos, notando como su miembro salía satisfecho, dejando el interior derramado, del cual se escurrían algunos hilos. Una escena que sin duda, Shinichi no quería ver ni recordar.

Estaba agotado, su piel llena de chupones, su aroma enlazado al de Kaito, y lo peor, ni siquiera podría estar marcado. Se odiaba demasiado a sí mismo.

* * *

Quizá no era lo que esperaban, Alpha!Kaito es un tipo con problemas para expresarse como corresponde, así que bueno, esta fue su reacción(?) Limite es un fanfic corto, por lo que en realidad esto ya está cerca de su final. Espero les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y mañana podrán ver el séptimo. ¡Feliz año nuevo, por cierto! Aunque sea tarde(?)


	7. VII — Parte

VII — Parte.

Se vistió rápido cuando notó que la mirada de Kaito no se atrevía a cruzar con la suya, nuevamente. Un enojo creció en él, pero esta vez consigo mismo, estaba manchado, había perdido algo a lo que debía darle importancia, con una persona a la que no quería. Su corazón latía débilmente, sintiendo como su portador lentamente caía en una profunda depresión a causa de las acciones cometidas. Un pobre omega que había sido reclamado, pero no marcado, algo que sería digno de vergüenza, pero solo lo era porque lo único que Shinichi esperó de este momento, fue poder sentir algo por quién compartía la cama, pero no.

Kuroba Kaito no le inspiraba ese amor. El mago tenía una figura envidiable, un cuerpo de película, tan atractivo, pero no había nada más en él que llamase su atención.

Cuando su ropa volvió a su lugar, volvió a sentirse tan sucio, con una imperiosa necesidad de correr a una ducha y fregar su cuerpo, quitarse el aroma que impregnaba cada centímetro de su piel. Entregado a quién ni siquiera amaba, eso sí le resultaba un decepción.

—Shinichi... —le llamó. Su voz era suave, pero clara. En absoluto se arrepentía de haberle poseído, pero sí de su maldito trato en aquella azotea. De alguna forma estaba entendiéndose a sí mismo, comenzando a notar que su corazón latía por su crítico favorito.

—No digas nada. —le imploró con ojos lastimeros, Kaito casi se ahogaba en su propia saliva de tal expresión deplorable en una persona tan inteligente —Yo sé que esto no significa nada, lo entendí. —sentenció, terminando con su corbata y corriendo hasta la puerta de salida. No miró siquiera cuan sucia podía haber dejado las sábanas, solo quería huir de Kaito, al que malditamente pertenecía, al que su alma de omega estaba destinado.

¿Quién fue el imbécil que pensó en eso? Se sentía vulnerable pensándolo.

Kuroba lo vio largarse, pero el detective de haberlo mirado un instante siquiera, se habría dado cuenta de que el mago estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Para él no había sido nada, para él fue dar su alma a quién le pertenecía.

—Estúpido detective... —farfulló, resentido. Su corazón se sintió desolado viéndose ahí, solo, otra vez. Aquella vez en la azotea él todavía no comprendía sus sentimientos, pero ahora sí y Kudo igualmente acababa huyendo de él. Quería decirle lo que sentía, que lamentaba haber sido un idiota, que en verdad quería amarlo como correspondía...

¿Cómo podía demostrarle qué quería dar pie a todo aquello? Por supuesto, la mejor manera no fue acostándose con él.

Tan idiota, como siempre.

. . .

Shinichi no reparó en seguir en aquel instituto apenas abandonó la enfermería. Debía volver a Beika, y debía ser rápido. Sus pasos acelerados no tuvieron ningún obstáculo, no se sentía capaz de poder asistir nunca más a ese lugar y así estaba bien. Solo pediría el regreso con Hakuba y su mártir terminaría. No quería ver nunca más a Kuroba Kaito, no cuando la sonrisa de ese chico estaba demasiado clavada en sus memorias, al igual sus llamativos ojos.

 _Idiota, estás enamorándote._ Escondió sus ojos con el flequillo cuando aquello pasó por sus pensamientos, algo tan real que le aterraba. El día en que conoció a Kaito debió ser el peor, especialmente cuando ya estaba condenado. Odiaba a las almas gemelas, odiaba no resistirse a su dominancia, odiaba todo lo que tuviese que ver con él y más que nada odiaba ser un omega. Jamás pensó que odiaría su condición de género. Kuroba lo tenía enfermo, insano, de una manera en que el verdadero Shinichi ya casi no existía.

Sus ojos, preciosos zafiros, ni siquiera tenían ese brillo especial que los hacía lucir.

. . .

Pretendía quemar el uniforme apenas logró quitárselo, quedando desnudo en la soledad de su habitación. Miró cada marca solo para guardarle más rencor, pero nublándose un poco cuando imaginaba las frías manos de Kuroba recorriéndole el cuerpo. _Basta._ Se ordenaba constantemente a sí mismo, intentos en vano de olvidar una situación que quedaría clavada. Se dejó caer contra su propia cama, aliviado de que el aroma en sus cobijas fuera solo de él. Finalmente, tomó el móvil entre sus manos y aunque un poco dudoso, llamó a Hakuba.

No era racional quedarse con Kaito. Shinichi no era emocional.

— _¿Kudo? ¿Qué pasa?_ —contestó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

El detective del este no entendía porque sus ojos estaban derramando lágrimas.

—Hakuba, no puedo seguir en tu instituto... —le dijo, con la voz quebradiza. Del otro lado de la línea, el londinense suspiró.

. . .

A la semana siguiente, el instituto de la comuna de Ekoda estaba nuevamente acostumbrado a la presencia del altanero Hakuba Saguru, con su capacidad innata de deducción y sus miradas de odio hacia Kuroba Kaito. Más que Aoko Nakamori, nadie cuestionó demasiado la ida de Shinichi del lugar, lo que por supuesto, fue respondido a mentiras. El rubio sabía los motivos, pero nadie más que Kaito tenía la culpa y no por ello hablaría del tema frente a la inocente chica. Kudo le había contado más o menos lo sucedido con el mago, diciéndole que no podía continuar ahí aunque quisiera. De la misma forma, Hakuba por fin despejaba sus dudas y establecía el género del chico en alfa, algo que hasta ahora le había sido imposible de desvelar.

El ladrón, por su parte, solo había caído en una tremenda depresión. No podía contactarse con su crítico, no podía verle y no podía pedir respuestas, porque sabía que Saguru no dudaría un instante en sermonearle, en lo que por supuesto, tendría razón.

¿Por qué?

Era desolación lo que abundaba dentro de él. Era esa sensación incómoda de no poder vivir y sabía que sucedía por Shinichi, pero no había derecho a reclamos. Nunca los hubo. Nakamori ya ni siquiera quería preguntar porque su cambio de actitud repentino, su mal ánimo y sus pocas ganas de incluso hacer un truco sencillo. Es como si el verdadero Kaito hubiese desaparecido totalmente. _De hecho, así era._

. . .

Los días habían transcurrido tranquilamente después. Kuroba Kaito intentaba no insistir en la idea de buscar a Kudo, de no darle más importancia a causa de que el detective no quise siquiera dejarle hablar y aunque realmente estaba pesándole, con su pobre alma destrozándose, aquel día a la salida el poco de cordura que tenía había acabado por destazarse definitivamente, cuando caminando a las puertas para poder largarse de la edificación, Hakuba tenía una sonrisa de brillo tan perfecto que era cegadora, pero quién realmente rompía todo, era él. Shinichi Kudo.

El detective vestía su uniforme de claros tontos azules, apoyado contra la pared de la entrada. Observó con recelo como Shinichi saludó con un pequeño abrazo a Hakuba, tomándole de la mano y abandonando finalmente el lugar.

¿Era enserio?

Todo en él ardía.

. . .

—¿Te sientes bien, Shinichi? —le llamó Hakuba, notando como su novio estaba ciertamente inquieto. El detective rubio había sido reacio a que el chico omega viniese, sabiendo que podría toparse con Kuroba Kaito, pero el del este insistía en que no había que darle tanta importancia.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien —respondió, mintiendo. Su alma estaba aterrada porque sentía la presencia de Kuroba cerca, amenazante, y no quería que este se tornase violento.

¿O en realidad no quería que Kaito fuese herido?

—Continuemos —pidió Saguru jalándole un poco la mano, para poder largarse rápidamente.

Shinichi asintió, seguido de un pequeño suspiro de cansancio que Hakuba no notó.

Cuando Kudou Shinichi fue tomado por un alfa, él sabía que no quedaban demasiadas opciones. No alfa, al menos, aunque eso era lo menos preocupante para él. Empezó a temer cuando notó sus cambios depresivos, los que se debían a la ausencia de su alfa, a la ausencia de Kaito. El detective sabía que no podía permitir que su estado continuase avanzando, y fue bastante crítico cuando su aroma comenzaba lentamente a mutar. Sin pensárselo demasiado, había entonces aceptado los cortejos del beta, de Hakuba Saguru, aceptando un noviazgo sin mucho amor cuando este se lo pidió. No es que el rubio le desagradase, lo encontraba incluso atractivo y una persona excepcional, pero habría podido enamorarse de él si tan solo este hubiera empezado esta faceta un poco antes. Sin embargo, no sucedió de esa forma, Saguru llegó a querer estar en su vida romántica después de que Shinichi descubriese que su alma gemela, irremediablemente era Kuroba Kaito.

De alguna forma, maldecía también el que él existiese.

Llegados a una plaza un poco lejos del instituto, Shinichi continuaba sintiendo sobre su espalda el peso de la presencia del alfa. No quería darle importancia, quería intentar estar en tranquilidad, pero le era imposible con constantes escalofríos. Veía como Hakuba movía los labios, hablándole, pero sinceramente no era capaz de oír nada. Su vista estaba tornándose negra, como si la consciencia y estabilidad fallase. Cubrió su rostro con la palma un poco asustado, últimamente había sufrido desmayos espontáneos, no entendía que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

—¡Hey! —le llamó la atención. Shinichi sudaba frío. —No, tú no te sientes bien. —acertó el rubio, tomándole de la mano y empezando a caminar fuera. —Iremos al hospital.

Kudo se dejó guiar por su compañero, un poco incómodo.

Estaba ahogándose voluntariamente en su propio vaso de agua. Lo sabía, pero no podía escapar de un destino asqueroso como el que tenía. Si al menos ya estaba manchado, se quedaría con alguien que al menos tuviese interés en conocerle y no solo en su cuerpo.

Hakuba era una opción viable. Mouri Ran no estaba demasiado de acuerdo en que él escogiese a un tipo beta, no tanto por prejuicios acerca de la condición de género, sino porque Shinichi no había encontrado en él un complemento ideal, no era tan feliz como ella desearía y eso le dolía. Saguru era suficiente, pero no lo mejor, sabía que le cuidaría y le querría, pero su amor era solo un hilo, algo fino al que había que poner demasiado peso encima y Shinichi ponía en ese delgado hilo, algo tan delicado como su propia consciencia.

No creía que resistía, solo que... Hakuba lucía tan preocupado, tan atento. Ahora, mientras le arrastraba a un hospital, él siempre velaba por su bien, así como lo hizo después del escándalo de lo sucedido en la enfermería, situación que aunque él no conocía a detalle, prefería cuidarle. Siempre le miraba como si en él bailasen estelas de enamorado, le sonreía como si fuera el más feliz...

 _Era tan malo._

Shinichi solo recordaba la risa de Kuroba Kaito, sus manos, con sus dedos largos y finos, sus ojos índigos, su rostro perfilado, su intensa mirada y su maldita voz. Esa voz que le conquistaba, como si la atrajese la taza de café más apetecible para él: la amarga. Si él jamás creyó que los enamoramientos eran imposibles de esta manera porque no eran más que mera ilusión, era irónico sentir como su corazón latía fuerte al recordarle.

 _Sé feliz._ Era tonto y débil, pero quería que Kuroba Kaito fuese feliz, pero no con alguien más... _Detente._ Nuevamente, paraba sus pensamientos alarmados cuando se daba cuenta de que el chico a su lado tenía el título de su pareja, y no era el mago que nublaba tanto su cordura. Era Hakuba Saguru.

. . .

Los ojos violáceos de Kaito se habían perdido en su flequillo. El sentimiento que crecía era malo, lo sabía, era algo tan negro y oscuro que no era digno de sí mismo, pero a su vez, no era posible que huyese. Su voz se ahogaba, no emitía ningún sonido y miraba en absoluta penumbra como Shinichi era nuevamente tomado de la mano por Hakuba, el que le trató de una forma demasiado cariñosa. Cuando ese detective rubio coqueteó muy cerca de Aoko, él nunca se había resentido tanto, como lo sentía ahora con Kudo.

 _Eres un imbécil, meitantei-san._ Sonrió torcido, de una forma lúgubre cuando finalmente desaparecieron de su visión. Lo consideró, pero no estaba dentro de sus planes el dejar a Shinichi con el londinense. Si había empezado con mal pie, lo repararía, pero no dejaría escapar a quién tanto amaba, no hasta que este le dijese que no sentía lo mismo, eso sí sería razón suficiente para alejarse, pero no ahora, no con esa mirada un poco decepcionada de Shinichi mientras lo miraba.

—No puedes ganarme —murmuró bajito, apretando los puños. No iba a ceder a su detective a nadie quién no valiese la pena, no iba a cederlo a otra persona que no fuese él. Era jodidamente egoísta, pero no estaba demasiado preocupado por ello, solo era capaz de ver a través de la ira que contenía su cuerpo al sentirse rebajado.

¿Por qué Shinichi debía importarle tanto?

¿Por qué no sencillamente le dejaba ser feliz y él continuaba su vida aparte?

Su sonrisa sencilla, sus expresiones delicadas, su rostro sonrojado, su piel nívea, su fragilidad y sensualidad innata, le encantaba como era, le encantaba que tras la obvia faceta de omega, hubiese alguien con personalidad propia que no se refugiaba en su género, una persona altiva que era capaz de gritarle con la misma fuerza, que se valía. Admiraba de Shinichi más de lo que podía amarle, era ilógico.

Nunca nadie se enamoró en tan poco tiempo, pero su alma estaba enlazada con la de ese detective cabezón, el que no quería oírle. Cuando daría por hacerle saber que él quería todo de su crítico, quería hasta esa parte gritona y exorbitante que a veces era desesperante.

El amor era estúpidamente incomprensible. Traicionaba, dolía, te daba un golpe en la espalda, a veces te acogía y después se largaba lejos de ti.

 _No soy capaz de dejarte._ Un carraspeo recorría su garganta, esa que dolía por palabras no dichas. Estaba arrepintiéndose de todo lo hecho hasta el momento y la estúpida condición con la que nació. Seguro que si su vida no lo hubiera dictado como alfa, él ni en sueños sería el alma gemela de Kudou Shinichi.

Qué equivocado estaba.

* * *

¡El penúltimo capítulo de "Limite"! ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente3!


	8. VIII — Parte

VIII — Parte.

Su temblor se detuvo levemente cuando Hakuba acarició con suavidad su mejilla, calmándole. Se dejó hacer por las manos del beta, el que tenía unas manos cálidas que al menos podían bajar su nerviosismo. El médico le había dicho que estaba sufriendo de crisis de angustia, lo que no era demasiado común, pero sí resultaba el comienzo de una depresión. A causa de la fuerte fiebre y los desmayos, el médico había pedido que se mantuviese en reposo en el hospital, harían exámenes para saber más de lo que podía estar sucediendo, pero temían que se volviesen a repetir las pérdidas de consciencia.

Shinichi tenía otras cosas en cabeza. Él amó una vez a una alfa, era Mouri Ran, pero después de tantos años decidió que solo había confundido las cosas, que él realmente no podía amarla, así que en su debido momento la rechazó. Después, aparecía Kuroba Kaito, un mago ladrón, destrozando su mundo y colocándolo de cabeza. Lamentaba tener que admitir que sí lo quería, que sus hormonas sí eran alborotadas por su recuerdo, por su toque, por sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Él era su supuesto _ideal._ Aquello no quitaba que él sintiera que no era más que carne para el chico alfa, jamás había demostrado lo contrario o atrevido a decir nada. Era decepcionante. ¿Ese tipo de persona tan cobarde era su complemento?

De verdad quería odiarlo, quería, pero estaba claro que no podía.

—Shinichi, ¿qué piensas de las almas gemelas? —cuestionó Hakuba de pronto, con una sonrisa ladina que parecía más que nada resignación.

El detective castaño farfulló, no esperaba que el tema tuviese que salir tan pronto.

. . .

Kuroba Kaito era una persona malditamente impulsiva. Lo sabía, nadie más debía decírselo para recordarle lo mutable que era, como en ese instante. Se había adentrado al hospital sin obstáculos aparentes, parándose justo frente a la puerta dónde estaba descansando el detective omega. El aroma desagradable de Hakuba también llegaba a sus fosas nasales y aunque sabía que lo que estaba por hacer era una locura, no estaba realmente interesado en todas las consecuencias que conllevaban sus actos, solo sabía que el que debía estar ahí, en esa habitación, cuidando a Kudou Shinichi, era él, no Hakuba.

 _Límite._ Su cordura y racionalidad rozaba puntos de locura, fácilmente todo estaba abandonándolo para ese instinto agresivo y salvaje que era parte natural de él. Era desesperante no tener a Shinichi cerca, e imposible el que estuviese con otro.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, hallándose en el interior de la misma a un Hakuba que sujetaba el mentón de Kudo con su índice y pulgar, con suaves caricias mientras que su rostro arrimado al propio, daba un beso a los labios del castaño. Esos que él adoraba y que nadie más debía tocar. Su aura negra y tenebrosa no tardó en hacerse notar. Shinichi comenzó a temblar frenéticamente bajo el tacto del detective londinense, pues ese ahí en la puerta tenía ese rostro de clara amenaza y advertencia.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kuroba? —cuestionó, su voz y sonrisa delatando en él esa altanería. Kudo no podía parar de agitarse, aterrado de verle, con las mejillas colorándose y encogiéndose más sobre sí mismo. Hakuba se apartó, parándose firme al lado de la camilla.

—Eso no te incumbe, Hakuba —dijo, con esa voz de demanda que causaba sumisión en los demás. —Tengo que hablar con Shinichi.

Saguru estuvo a punto de refutar, puesto que a él no le molestaría en lo absoluto lanzarse a pelear con Kaito, era de hecho lo que venía esperando ya bastante tiempo, probarle en fuerza, probarle que él ganaría, pero en cambio, esta vez lo hacía por motivos diferentes. Eran dos miradas de animales feroces cruzándose por un motivo: el omega que yacía frágil en la camilla.

—Déjalo, Hakuba —pidió tembloroso el detective castaño, tratando de relajar un poco el cuerpo cuando alzaba la mirada para ver la mirada violácea del mago, y un chasqueo de lengua de parte del que tenía el título de su novio.

Kaito se sintió infinitamente agradecido del gesto de su alma, la que no parecía tan contento de verle.

—¿Me salvaste de las manos de tu pareja? —cuestionó divertido, acercándose al borde de la camilla y sentándose en ella. Su mirada no escapaba a los ojos azulados y soñados de Shinichi. Se embelesaba con tanta hermosura, especialmente de esas orbes hipnotizantes.

—Lo salve a él de tu salvajería —concordó Shinichi riéndose, para instantes después intentar su mejor rostro de seriedad. La presencia de ese tipo frente a él lo calmaba, como si estuviera acunándose, le daba confianza, calidez y tranquilidad, algo que durante dos semanas no fue capaz de sentir. —En fin, ¿qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, atento a cualquier señal en los ojos de su mitad en busca de algo que indicase mentiras.

—Vine a obligarte a escucharme. —sentenció, un poco cansado. En tal instante él también sobó sus sienes con cansancio, Shinichi era un tipo difícil.

—Bueno, esta vez te escucharé, así que habla —pidió exasperado, cruzándose de brazos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Dándole la oportunidad de redimirse cuándo él ya tenía pareja?

—No lo soporto —declaró, dejando con un rostro de desentendido a Kudo, quién no comprendía el origen de sus palabras. Kaito continuó —Yo realmente no soporto verte con otras personas, _Tantei-kun._

Shinichi sintió nostalgia de ser llamado así. —Es _aún_ mi pareja, Kuroba. Él tuvo la decencia de querer conocer a quién es Shinichi Kudo. —regañó, alzando su ceja y claramente encarándole con lo que él hizo.

—¡Joder, no lo entiendes! —gritó, encabronado. Su mirada se tornaba más brillante, como si en cualquier instante sus orbes pudiesen dejar de ser índigos y tornarse rojas. —Yo sí quiero conocerte, yo sí tengo interés en ti, ¡yo sí quiero amarte, Shinichi! —comenzó con su voz de exasperado, un poco lleno de pánico cuando notaba que el detective le negaría toda oportunidad por estar con Hakuba. —Yo creí que amaba a Aoko, ella jamás sería mi media naranja, ¿sabes? pero no fue así... Yo quería quererla, pero no lo conseguí incluso después de años, ¡y luego llegas tú, sin nada más que tus preciosos ojos y te dignas a tomar todos mis sentimientos y adueñarte de ellos! ¡Es jodidamente exasperante, Shinichi! —finalizó, presionándose el pecho como si necesitase desesperadamente decir esas palabras.

—Kaito... —murmuró cohibido, sorprendido de tales reclamos que dejaban al alfa al borde de las lágrimas. Quizá él había malentendido muchas acciones del ladrón. Aunque todo hubiera sido más sencillo si desde el inicio Kaito le dijese lo que sucedía en su cabeza.

—No pensaba que estupideces cómo amor de forma tan rápida podía darse, yo sabía que solo debía ser físico —se mordió el labio inferior, buscando ánimos y palabras para continuar. Cerró sus puños sobre las sábanas de la cama del detective, pero manteniendo sus ojos en él. —No lo era... Era estúpido e ilógico. Me sentía atraído a ti, no podía dejar de mirarte, de desearte, y después, no podía abandonar la maldita curiosidad que tenía por ti... Poco a poco empezaba a amar tus sonrisas, tus malditos ojos, ¡y debió ser así! ¡Una persona no puede querer tanto a otra en tan poco tiempo!

—No puede. —finalizó Shinichi, sintiéndose comprendido por los sentimientos confusos del ladrón. —Sin embargo, aquí estamos. No creo que realmente sea amor, pero es inevitable nuestra conexión. —suspiró un poco molesto —Yo jamás había sentido deseo por nadie, nunca en solo aroma había logrado tanta reacción en mi cuerpo. ¡Fue simplemente ridículo! Después solo pensé que era un trozo de carne para ti y...

Kaito rió —¡Eres un idiota! ¿Cómo que solo un trozo de carne? Soy un impulsivo, eso es totalmente cierto —calmó un poco expresión, acercándose al oído de Shinichi —pero te quería, te deseaba, no eras un juguete, sencillamente no podía resistirme, quería fueras únicamente mío.

—¿Sabes lo pervertido que sonó eso? —inquirió el detective, con las mejillas sonrojadas. El ladrón volvió a reírse, asintiendo.

El mago debió recibir al detective en el aire cuando este se lanzó a sus brazos, en un encariñado abrazo que le llenaba, como si la satisfacción hubiera sido alcanzada con algo tan sencillo.

Shinichi no necesitaba decirle que el _aún_ de Hakuba había estado a punto de finalizar antes de que él entrase en la habitación.

. . .

Hakuba gruñó por enésima vez, sintiendo como sus pensamientos eran inundados en insultos y preocupación. Insultos hacia el mago que estaba ahí dentro, quitándole probablemente a la cosa que más _amaba_ y preocupación porque, ¡joder, nadie quiere perder a Shinichi Kudo como pareja! Es una persona sencillamente excepcional, un tipo que da la vida de forma tan despreocupada por todo lo que conllevan sus valores y sus creencias. Nadie jamás sería tan admirable como él. _Y realmente no deseaba admitir que incluso sin que Kaito llegase, todo habría finalizado._ Suspiró pesadamente.

Y estaba ahí, siendo apartado de un lazo que nadie podría romper. Una conexión de almas gemelas que no podían separarse, que no podían optar por otras parejas por el simple motivo de que nadie podía hacerlos tan felices como ellos mismos y eso era bastante extraño, conexiones y lazos tan fuertes solo eran posibles de esa manera cuando habían sido arrastrados tantas vidas.

—¿Hakuba? —la voz inocente de Aoko lo despertó de sus malsonantes pensamientos, haciéndole sonreír. —¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó, con ese tinte rosa en sus mejillas que siempre eran tan adorable. Todo en ella era precioso.

—Acompañé a Shinichi al médico —respondió un poco atontado, sonrojándose solo de verle.

—¿Está bien? —se alarmó la castaña, arrimándose más a él. Hakuba pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de la dama, sonriendo.

—Lo está, fue algo leve —explicó encogiéndose de hombros. Ahora no comprendía por que la presencia de Nakamori le calmaba, apaciguaba su corazón y sus ánimos. —¿Y tú qué haces aquí, Nakamori?

—Soy voluntaria en este hospital —sonrió enseñándole el letrero que sostenía su camisa, el cual poseía su nombre y su estatus. Su rostro, siempre lleno de alegría y diversión, se dejó llevar por la cercanía del rubio.

Hakuba en definitiva se perdía en aquellos ojos estrellados.

—Te dejo un momento y ya estás con alguien más, Hakuba —amenazó Shinichi a sus espaldas, con un rostro de malicia peor que el que poseía el muy juguetón Kuroba Kaito, el que por cierto, estaba justo detrás del detective castaño abrazándole celosamente.

Algo un poco cómico, Saguru era la pareja de Shinichi, supuestamente.

—Creo que fue un mal momento, Shin-chan —ronroneó a su oído el ladrón, quien poco menos lamía la zona que tenía cercana del muchacho que abrazaba. —Al parecer no será tan necesaria la explicación —dijo, mirando de forma acusadora a ambos presentes, con su amiga un poco avergonzada.

—Me sorprende —declaró Shinichi, con un leve suspiro. Se separó de Kaito a las malas, alejándose junto a Hakuba unos cuántos pasos. Debía hablar con él en privado.

—Así que, ¿Hakuba? —cuestionó el mago alzando una ceja. Su amiga se sonrojó hasta no dar más, bajando la mirada avergonzada. Mostró su muñeca con algo de timidez, señalando una marca bastante peculiar.

—Supongo que sigo intentándolo —respondió Aoko, mirándole hablar con Kudo a unos cuántos metros de ambos.

Kaito sonrió divertido —Ya no será necesario, Aoko. Él te pertenece —le guiñó un ojo, cuando Shinichi regresaba con la mirada altiva y orgulloso, trayendo a sus espaldas a un muy sonrojado Hakuba Saguru.

Su detective tenía una habilidad innata para decir las cosas con sinceridad.

Kaito no tardó en tomar en sus brazos a su querido omega, encantándose con su tierna reacción y el contacto de su piel. Le enloquecía tenerlo cerca, pero no podía evitar amarlo. Con serenidad, el mago se retiró de la escena junto al de orbes azules, dejando a un nervioso Hakuba quién ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar a Aoko.

Bueno, eso en realidad sería tema de ellos.

. . .

El sol caído volvía todo dorado, dotando de una belleza incomparable el escenario de la ciudad que empezaba a apaciguar sus ruidos molestos de trabajo de todo el mundo. Shinichi yacía exhausto siendo cargado por Kuroba, que encantado veía su rostro pacífico mientras dormitaba entre sus brazos. Acariciaba la piel de la mejilla, notando como aquella nívea piel se erizaba casi a su contacto, pero era cálida, como Shinichi. Tenía unas largas pestañas, crespas, mejores y más naturales que las de cualquier mujer, su cabello era sedoso, su nariz fina y respingada, además de unos deliciosos labios húmedos que parecían siempre recibirle.

Al mago no le hizo demasiado problema el adentrarse en la vivienda de su amado, recorriendo con lentitud la mansión de los Kudo, aquella morada tan grande y solitaria que era el hábitat de su querido detective. Caminó con lentitud, buscando la habitación de su amado y depositándole en su cama apenas pudo hallarle. Desabrochó su corbata y le quitó el abrigo, sentándose en el suelo una vez que logró acomodarle bajo las cobijas.

—Eres toda una proeza, _tantei-kun_ —le dijo, causando que los párpados de Kudo se abriesen, mostrándose sus hermosas orbes azules.

—Pero tú no eres más sencillo que yo, señor ladrón —le reclamó Shinichi, sonriendo de esa misma forma. Se orilló en su cama para estar más cerca de la cara del otro, quién tenía un nerviosismo extraño en sus facciones.

—Sí... Acerca de eso, lo siento... —comenzó, un poco alterado. Sabía que Kudo no abandonaría sus valores por los propios y eso es algo que jamás le pediría, pero...

—Despreocúpate. —le tranquilizó con su voz arrulladora, dejando que su cabeza se apoyase contra la de su amado. —Yo no haré preguntas al respecto hasta que quieras hablarme de eso, Kaito.

—Eres sencillamente perfecto, Shinichi. —se lanzó el mago a sus brazos, cayendo sobre él encima de la cama. Ambos se miraron con esos ojos llenos de amor que se tranquilizaban en presencia del otro. Kuroba se sentó sobre el regazo del detective, quién se cruzó de brazos. —Así que dime, ¿cuáles fueron las palabras mágicas dichas a Hakuba para qué quedase así?

—Mhn... eso no debería decírtelo... —consideró, colocando su índice y pulgar sobre su mentón, en una posición que fingía el estar considerando la situación. En definitiva sería desconsiderado decir que tomó la opción de Saguru en un intento desesperado por alejarse de él.

—¡Vamos, Shin-chan! Ya me es desesperante tenerte bajo mí y pensar que el idiota de Hakuba pudo hacerte algo —reclamó, con su típica voz de quejido maliciosa.

Shinichi suspiró —Antes de que llegases me preguntó...

. . .

— _¿Qué piensas de las almas gemelas, Shinichi? —cuestionó Hakuba de pronto._

— _Que son un verdadero asco, Saguru. —respondió con desagrado —Especialmente cuando ya conoces la propia._

— _¿Me dejarías por ella? —Hakuba nuevamente preguntó, con cierto miedo en sus ojos castaños._

— _Lo haría. —respondió con sinceridad el castaño, suspirando. Después su mirada sombría se tornó hasta él —Igual que tú lo harías._

. . .

—Al final solo le dije que ya no podía huir de ti. —finalizó sonriéndole, dejando que la nariz de Kaito se fundiese en su cuello, abrazándose a su cuerpo de nueva cuenta. —Pero viendo que él ya parecía intuir quién era la propia, no hizo demasiados comentarios al respecto. —suspiró notablemente confundido, pero tratando de abandonar la idea en definitiva de haber tenido un noviazgo con Hakuba.

—Shinichi, no eres una persona fácil de dejar —comentó Kaito con cierta diversión en su voz —Yo al menos, jamás te dejaría.

—Yo tampoco podría dejarte. —concordó el chico, pegando su nariz a la de Kuroba.

—Yo de verdad tengo mucho interés en conocerte... Quiero saber más de ti, de cómo eres, como te identificas... De todo... Yo no solo quiero tu cuerpo Shin-chan, yo... —Kaito lucía preocupado, como si él mantuviese más el miedo de que Shinichi pensara aquello que él mismo.

—Lo sé, tonto, lo sé... —cerró sus ojos momentáneamente, dejando que su cuerpo se pegase al del mago. Este se atontó con la cercanía, embriagándose en el aroma de su amante. —Ya comprendí tus intenciones y creo en ti. —le susurró cerca, provocándole con su coquetería.

El mago miró sorprendido esa actitud tan lasciva de su detective, encantándose aún más de aquello, no dudando un instante en acorralarle con sus brazos y aprovecharse de la camisa medianamente abierta para atacar su cuello con besos suaves. No quería volver a cometer el mismo error de ser rudo con él, de asustarle, sabía que aquella experiencia no sería memorable de forma agradable, por lo que esta vez se ocupó de ser más atento con él.

Le llenó de caricias hasta que Shinichi comenzó con sus ojos acuosos y sus jadeos desesperados, los que solo les llenaban de más ganas contra su amado, el que lucía tan inocente, como si de verdad se constituyese de pura ternura. Besó los botones rosados que tenía en las partes periféricas de su pecho, disfrutando de saborear su piel, dándole la atención requerida.

 _Mierda, es demasiado para mí._ Shinichi no podía escapar del placer que lo extasiaba, el que estaba controlando poco a poco cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciéndole despertar parte del mismo que le sorprendían. Haciendo que él solo reaccionase para el alfa que tenía delante, _su_ alfa.

—Kaito, ¿te he dicho que amo el color de tus ojos? —cuestionó el detective, encantando de la mirada que le era mantenida por el mago. Este ensanchó más su sonrisa, alagado.

—No, pero te amo, Shinichi. —le dijo, consiguiendo su malicioso objetivo de hacerle sonrojar hasta las orejas. Rió audible mientras esparcía besos de camino por sus mejillas, hasta llegar a sus labios y volver a devorarles con parsimonia.

 _Eres magnífico._ Mientras más miraba a Kudo, más se convencía de sus afirmaciones enamoradizas, dejándose llevar por ese amor que desprendía ese detective, con su corazón valiente y demasiado grande.

Tomó sus piernas, abriéndolas para poder quedarse en medio de ellas. Shinichi le miró avergonzado, no tardando nada en desprender más del aroma dulzón que poseía. Kaito acarició sus glúteos por encima de la tela unos momentos, arrancándosela instantes después. No era la primera vez que estaban por hacerlo, pero sí la primera que se dedicaba a delinear todas las facciones del sonrojado y jadeante chico bajo él.

Una última sonrisa y Kuroba introdujo un intruso por ese orificio oscuro que le esperaba con ansia. Shinichi gemía descontrolado, en una nube de intenso placer del que no podía ser bajado. Disfrutó de cada uno de las tres intromisiones que se pasearon en su interior a gusto del dueño de los mismos, acariciando las paredes de esa cavidad que resultaba tan sensible.

Kaito se moría de ganas por ser él y su miembro quiénes disfrutasen ese lugar caliente y jugoso, cosa que no tardó demasiado en suceder. Ahora era Kuroba quién con su pene ocupaba el espacio en el que antes estuvieron sus dedos, moviéndose lentamente y con cuidado en su interior, algo que hacía con intención de acostumbrarle, aunque Shinichi parecía desesperado porque él fuese más rápido, su expresión le delataba.

—Eres sucio, tantei-kun —se relamió los labios, mientras Shinichi bajo él se tomaba el trasero y le daba a Kaito una gustosa visión del lugar por el cual ambos se unían.

—Solo hazlo... ¡aah! —gimió, recibiendo su petición de parte del ladrón.

Este continuó las certeras embestidas a ese punto específico que hacía gritar a Shinichi. Arrimándose más hacia él, la mirada sonrojada y decidida de Kaito le avisaba al jadeante detective lo que venía a continuación.

—¿P-puedo? —cuestionó bajito, luciendo por demás tierno.

El castaño de ojos azules asintió sonriente. —Claro que puedes, tú, tonto ladrón —le tomó de la nuca para dejarle aún más cerca de su cuello. El mago primero disfrutó de la perlada piel, dejando que el aroma subiese hasta sus narices y le fundiese.

Después, posó sus dientes con sus afilados colmillos en el cuello del chico. Lamió la zona y luego la mordió, tratando de que fuese lo más cuidadoso que podía. La herida sangró al poco tiempo, él encargándose de limpiar el líquido rojizo del cuello del otro. Shinichi tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero los abrió lentamente cuando Kuroba acabó el acto.

Esta vez, Shinichi Kudo había sido marcado por Kaito Kuroba.

— _Meitantei-san..._ Eres solo mío... —murmuró contra su rostro, pegando sus frentes. El detective disfrutó del aliento cálido contra su mejilla.

—Eso suena bien para mí. —acertó a Shinichi, gimiendo en respuesta al sentirse tan cerca del clímax.

Kaito sonrió con satisfacción, tomando el trasero de Shinichi para ensartarle con más precisión contra su pelvis. Kudo soltó un pequeño grito cuando sucedió, derramándose sobre su abdomen, estrechando el miembro de Kuroba que continuaba derramándose en su interior.

Luego de eso, no pudieron hacer más que dormir. Sus cuerpos exhaustos quedaron recostados bajo las sábanas del detective, quién se acurrucó contra el pecho de su querido alfa.

Dios, su vida con Kaito sería siempre una aventura, y estaba realmente feliz de tenerle a él.

 _Solo tú pudiste ser mi alfa, Kaito._

* * *

Con esto doy por finalizado este pequeño fanfic de "Límite" algo sencillo, pero en fin. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en próximas ocurrencias de este ladrón con el detective. Quizá luego suba el epílogo, pero muchísimas gracias por todo el acompaño a esta historia y sus comentarios.


End file.
